Creed Two
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Since he was a child Ezio had been teased and pranked by and orphan girl. But when things change and they are thrown together, will they too change? Rated M for drinking, language, and sexual themes
1. The Fight

Chapter 1

The Fight

It all started with that fight on the bridge. I looked at my friends.

"Do you know what brings us here tonight? Honor. Vieri de Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own misery upon us."

I was interrupted by a rock being thrown at my boot.

"Enough of your nonsense."

I smirked and turned to face him.

"Buena serri, Vieri. We were just talking about you. Surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired other to do their dirty work."

"It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble. Afraid to handle things yourself?"

"Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the handling I gave her earlier."

This made my friends laugh along with me.

Isabel's POV

I rolled my eyes as I watched the Auditore boy. He was the same age as me but bullheaded and foolish. Vieri however was another story. I shared Auditore's dislike for him. Vieri threw a rock and it hit Auditore in the face. My eyes widened a bit and then they all ran at each other. That was when Federico showed up.

"Hey! Behind you."

"Federico? What are you doing here?"

He threw one of the other boys to the ground.

"I wanted to see if baby brother had finally learned how to fight."

Auditore head butt one and threw him to the ground.

"And?"

I smirked and shook my head. I moved to another spot on the roof. I watched Auditore and Federico took out more and more of Vieri's little gang. Eventually he called for them to fall back. I laughed at him as he ran. Auditore tried to go after him, but Federico stopped him.

"We have almost won this!"

"Your lip-"

"A scratch."

"Let the doctor decided."

"I have no money for this doctor of yours."

I smirked.

"Hey! Auditore!"

They looked up at me. I pointed to the fallen boys.

"I don't think they'll be needing their money anytime soon."

"She's right."

He growled

"You could learn a thing or two from her Ezio."

He scoffed and I shook my head.

"Wouldn't want to hurt his pretty face." I said.

He scowled at me and I just winked.

"Better go to the doctor Auditore." I said.

Federico looked like he was going to laugh.

Ezio's POV

SHe never was afraid to talk to me like that.

"If you're such a good fighter then why did you just watch?"

"You entertain me."

She disappeared with a laugh and I growled.

"Finally found one you can't catch?"

I shoved my brother.

"I could if I _wanted_ to."

He just laughed and I followed him to the doctor.


	2. Fun & Games

Chapter 2

Fun & Games

Isabel's POV

I went back to the roof of the church I slept at. I climbed up the tower and laid out the blankets. I laid there, looking at the stars when I heard laughter. I sat up and the Auditore brothers climbed up.

"You again?"

"I happen to sleep here, Auditore."

"Isabel there are other places you can sleep. I know of a few places that would welcome you and it would be warm-"

"Graci Federico, but I'm fine here."

He nodded.

"Well we really should be getting home now."

"Wait!"

Auditore looked over his shoulder and I saw a light in one of the windows.

"Ezio, let Cristina sleep." Federico said.

"There will be time enough for that- later."

Federico waved him off and then left. I looked at him.

"Are you really planning to sleep with her?"

"Yes and why not? She's beautiful." He snapped.

I shook my head.

"There's more to a woman than beauty Auditore. Much more."

I turned away and closed my eyes. I heard him leave and then had an idea. I wanted to see how this would go. I followed him silently and I heard him call her name.

"Who is it?"

"Me!"

"Oh, Ezio. I should have known."

"May I come in?" he asked.

I noticed the seductive tone to his voice and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but only for a minute."

"A minute is all I need."

"Indeed."

Held back my laugh.

"Wait….that came out wrong."

I had to laugh, I really couldn't help it. I heard her moaning his name and immediately looked away and covered my ears. When they fell asleep I decided to have a bit of fun.

Ezio's POV

I woke up to these words.

"Figlio d'un cane! ( **Son of a bitch!** ) What is this?!"

That was my queue to leave. I quickly dressed but my pants were gone. I had no choice but to leave without them. I ran as fast as I could toward my home and my father was waiting for me. He had my pants.

"These were delivered for you a few minutes ago. Put them on, now!"

I did as he said and then looked at him. He looked upset.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at me.

"Do you think me blind and deaf, son? I know all about your fight with Vieri de' Pazzi last night. And then this little visit to Cristina. Your behavior is unacceptable. It…it…It reminds me of myself when I was your age!"

I smiled.

"But father, who exactly delivered this?"

"Federico's lovely friend. Isabel Ferrari."

I clenched my fists.

 _I knew it! I'll be sure to return the favor._

"I assume these misadventures won't interfere with your work today."

He walked ahead.

"No padre. Avete la mia parola." ( **No, father. You have my word**.) I said.

I followed him into his office and he handed me some papers.

"I've prepared some documents here for Lorenzo de' Medici to review. I need them delivered to him."

"With haste father."

He smiled and I left. As I turned the corner, Isabel was there. I glared at her.

"It was not funny."

"I think it was. But you had better be careful. Vieri is a sore loser and he is looking for you. He has his friends looking as well. The safest way is by rooftop. Where are you going?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"None of your business. I can handle it on my own."

She gave me that little smile and shrugged.

"As you wish. Careful now, Auditore."

She blew me a kiss and then left. I started think that maybe-

 _NO!_

I shook my head and kept walking.

Isabel's POV

I watched him walk away and shook my head. I stood up and walked back to my tower. I could almost see the whole city from up here. I also saw many things. Along with Federico, I knew Claudia. A very sweet girl but her lover had been unfaithful to her. I saw her run home crying and I growled. I went through the streets looking for him. I found him and his new girl by the church. I slowly walked forward as she admired a ring he gave her.

"Father said I could do much better than an Auditore."

I grabbed him and pinned him to the building.

"How dare you break Claudia's heart! A sweet and innocent girl like her is too good for you, not the other way around. What was it for? Is it because she would not sleep with you?"

I threw him to the ground and cracked my knuckles. He glared at me as he got up.

"Did you come to do something about it, Ferrari?!"

I smirked as I looked over his shoulder.

"Yes, but now I'll let him take care of you."

He looked confused until Auditore grabbed him.

"Ezio, my friend."

I leaned against the wall as he punched him.

"You insult my sister, parading around with this puttana ( **whore** )."

"W-What are you talking about?"

The girl ran off and took the ring off as she did. I smirked.

"I saw the gift you gave her. Heard the things you said. And seeing Ferrari throw you to the ground only confirms it."

"Maybe your sister shouldn't be so stingy with her-"

Ezio's POV

"Maybe your sister shouldn't be so stingy with her-"

He wasn't allowed to finish. Ferrari threw herself at him and hit him in the face. There was a lot of blood so I assumed she broke his nose.

"So you need an orphan girl to fight your battles?"

She picked him up and looked at me.

"The rest is yours."

I smirked and grabbed Duccio. I hit him hard in the stomach and he fell.

"Stay away from my sister!"

He ran off and I looked at Ferrari.

"I suppose I should thank you…"

She shook her head.

"I didn't do this to be thanked. I did this for Claudia. She's a sweet and innocent girl. She doesn't deserve any of this."

I gave her a half smile.

"You know, maybe I was wrong about you."

She chuckled and then looked to her left.

"Pazzi. Follow me!"

I followed her up to the roof and then she took me back home. She looked down where my sister sat in the courtyard. She looked at me again and smiled.

"Go on then. Claudia will want to know what you did."

"I can't take all the credit. You helped me and for that I'm thankful. Thank you Ferrari."

She winked.

"Always happy to help Claudia."

I jumped down and when I looked back she was gone. I smiled to myself.


	3. Why?

Chapter 3

Why?

Isabel's POV

It was late that night when I heard screams and shouts. I jumped up and looked around. It was coming from the Auditore house. I ran as fast as I could and jumped down into the courtyard. The door had been kicked in.

"Claudia!? Federico!?"

"Ferrari!"

Auditore came up behind me.

"What happened?"

"I heard screams and I came as fast as I could."

"Is anyone inside?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked."

"Come."

We walked into the house and some hit him with a vase.

"Ser Ezio! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"What happened? Where is everyone?" he asked.

"They took your father and brothers to the Palazzo della Signoria- to prison!"

My eyes went wide.

"And my mother!? My sister!?"

"Ezio…"

They were safe and hiding in the corner. He ran to them and hugged his sister.

"Isabel."

I smiled at her and saw her mother.

"Senora Auditore?"

She didn't say anything and she did not move.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She's in shock. When she resisted…"

She did not finish and I looked at Auditore.

"It's not safe here. Is there someplace you can take them?"

"Yes. Yes! To my sister's."

"Good. Do that. In the meantime I'll go see my father."

She nodded and then looked at me.

"Ferrari, please…go with them. Protect them?"

I nodded.

"No harm will come to them I promise."

"Thank you."

"Now go." I said.

He nodded and left. I went with them and the place she led us to, was not what I was expecting.

Ezio's POV

I climbed the tower to my father's window.

"Ezio!"

"Father! What's happened?"

"Took a bit of a beating but I'm alright. What of your mother and sister?"

"Safe now."

"Anetta took them."

"Yes…Wait. You knew this would happen?!"

"Not the way it did…and not this soon. It doesn't matter now."

I was worried and afraid. I didn't understand what was going on.

"What do you mean? Explain!"

"There's no time! Listen closely: Return to the house. In my office is a hidden door. Use your talent to find it. Beyond lies a chest. Take EVERYTHING you find inside. Much of it may seem strange to you, but all of it is important. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Among the contents is a letter- and with it some documents. I need you to take these documents to Messer Uberto. He was with me in the office this morning."

I nodded.

"The Gonfaloniere. I remember. Now please, tell me what's happening. Are the Pazzi behind this? There was a note for you in the pigeon coop. It said-"

There was a loud noise and father panicked a bit.

"Go Ezio! Go now!"

I had no choice. I dropped down into the hay and then left as fast as I could. I went home and found the door father was talking about. A strange symbol was upon it and inside were strange cloths. I took them out and looked at them. The symbol was also on the belt. I took a deep breath and put them on. I found the documents along with a few other things.

"I must get this to Messer Uberto."

When I walked outside, there were two guards waiting for me.

Isabel's POV

I stood at the door, waiting for him to come back.

"Isabel?"

I looked at Claudia.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know. That's what your brother went to find out."

"Why is this happening to us?"

I looked at her and took her hands.

"I don't know, but I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

She nodded and hugged me.

After another three hours past, Claudia begged me to go an find him.

"I'll find him. But don't you step out that door do you understand?"

She nodded and I left. I pulled up my hood and went by rooftop as I always did. There was a great deal of commotion at the piazza. I nearly screamed when I got there. Federico and his father and youngest brother were there. They were to be hanged.

"Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"

This had to be Uberto. But the man in the black robes gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Yes! The documents that were delivered to you last night!"

"I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents."

"He's lying!"

I heard Auditore's voice but I could not see him. I saw a man pushing his way through the crowd.

"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY. You and your collaborators. Are hereby sentenced to DEATH."

I gasped and I tried to figure out a way to help.

"YOU are the traitor Uberto- And one of THEM! You may take our lives this day- but WE WILL have yours in return I swear! We will-"

They pulled the lever and my hand flew to my mouth.

"FATHER!"

The man in white was Auditore. He ran forward.

"There! Grab the boy! He's one of them!"

 _NO!_

I jumped down and tackled the guards holding him back. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"This way! Hurry!"

He ran with me and I quickly rounded a corner. I pressed him flat against the wall and held my finger to my lips. I heard the guards shouting and after a while they gave up. I sighed in relief and fought my tears. He just stood there silently.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

He still said nothing and I peered around the corner.

"It's all clear. Come, I'll take you back to Claudia and your mother."

He just nodded and I led him away. My heart broke for him and his family. We reached the house and walked inside.


	4. Curiosity

Chapter 4

Curiosity

Ezio's POV

It was not what I was expecting.

"I think we have the wrong house."

"I thought so too, but this is the right place."

A woman walked out and nodded to me.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Messer Ezio…Annetta speaks quite highly of you. I can see why."

"I appreciate the kind words Madonna…?"

"Ti Prego ( **please** ), call me Paola."

"Thank you for offering your home to my family Paola."

"It was the least I could do. You must be tired. Perhaps you'd le-"

"No, grazie. ( **no, thank you** ). I can't stay."

"Why? Where are you going?"

Isabel looked at me.

"To kill Uberto Alberti." she said.

I nodded and started to walk away.

"Auditore wait!"

She grabbed my wrist and I turned to look at her. I stared into her eyes and wondered why I saw so much concern and worry.

"I understand your desire for vengeance, but the Gonfaloniere is a powerful man. You're not a killer Ezio-" Paola said.

"Spare me the lecture." I said.

"But I can make you one. Just as I helped Isabel."

I looked at her again.

"And why are you going to teach me how to kill?"

"I'm not. I'm going to teach you how to survive. Come."

Isabel let me go and Paola led me away. I couldn't help but take one last look at Isabel. She waved me off and I kept going.

Isabel's POV

I watched as Paola taught him how to blend in on the streets. I looked after him while he did so. I'd been wrong about him, when time came for him to be responsible he was. I half smiled and he looked up at me. He sort of smile and I winked. He shook his head and kept walking.

When he got back I leaned against the wall.

"You can go now girls."

"Do we have to?"

"So innocent…"

"He's cute."

For some very strange reason, their words made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Now that you have learned how to approach the enemy, we must find you a suitable weapon."

"What would you have me use? Ferrari?"

I chuckled.

"Ah, but you already have the answer…"

She held up a bracer.

"Hey! My father's blade and bracer…How did you get them?"

Paola laughed and so did I.

"By using the same skills I just taught you."

"It's not exactly in working condition."

"I assume you're familiar with Leonardo da' Vinci?"

"Si. But how does a painter factor into this?"

"He's far more than that. Bring him the pieces, you'll see."

She started to walk away but he stopped her.

"Before I go, one last question if I may?"

"Of course."

"Why have you given your aid so readily to me, a stranger?"

She rolled up her sleeve and showed him what had happened to her.

"I too know betrayal." she said.

She left and he looked at me.

"Are you coming?"

I was surprised by his words.

"You _want_ me to come with you?"

He nodded and I smiled a bit. I walked beside him to Leonardo's home. He knocked on the door and then went in. A man was bent over a table looking at a few papers. I looked around at some of the paintings. He was extremely talented. When he looked up he looked happy and relieved.

"Oh! Ezio Auditore! I…I didn't expect to see YOU again. What with all that's happened…ah."

He walked up.

"Where are my manners….welcome back."

He hugged Auditore and he seemed a little shocked.

"Now, how can I be of service?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could repair something of mine."

"Of course! Come! This way."

Auditore looked at me and I arched a brow. He shrugged and followed Leonardo.

"I don't believe you met my friend here."

"Ah no, I didn't see her. Welcome."

"This is Isabel Ferrari."

I nodded my head and he nodded back.

"Ah, che pasticcio…Tutto il santo giorno che cerco…( **Oh what a mess…I've spent the whole day working…** ) Let me clear a space."

He cleared off the table and I looked over Auditore's shoulder.

"Alright, let's see it." he said.

He handed him the bracer.

"Fascinating…I don't know Ezio. Despite it's age, the construction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do without the original plans. Mi dispiace."

I frowned and moved a few of the pieces.

"What's this then?"

There was a scroll beneath it all.

"The contents of this page are encrypted! But if my theory is correct…based on these sketches it may very well…"

"It may very well what?!" he asked.

"Pease, sit!" Leonardo said.

"Leonardo?"

"Shh!"

Auditore growled but sat down. I looked at him and I couldn't help noticing how very attractive he was. His eyes were dark and mysterious. He was strong but I could see that he could be gentle. He came off as a ladies man but I could see deep down he was looking for one woman. I could also see all the pain he had after seeing his father and brothers die. He had a kind and loving heart.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I blinked several times and he walked up to me. I looked up so I could look into his eyes. He was about a foot taller than I was.

"I was just thinking, I tend to stare at something when I'm thinking."

A smirk came to his face. I backed up against a table as he moved closer.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"Hm. Tell me, what were you thinking?"

I had to think of something quickly.

"I was-"

"It is finished!"

I was saved by Leonardo's announcement. Auditore looked annoyed.

"What is finished?"

"The blade! I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do. Now all that's left is to remove your ring finger."

My eyes went wide.

Ezio's POV

I didn't expect this.

"Really?"

Leonardo was holding a butchers knife in his hand.

"I'm sorry but this is how it must be done. The blade is deigned to ensure the commitment of whoever wields it."

I took a deep breath and put my hand on the table.

"Bene ( **fine.)** Do it quickly."

I turned my eyes to Ferrari. I wanted to look at her while he did it.

He swung the knife but hit the table, not me. He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I was only having fun, Ezio! Though the blade once required a finger, it has been modified. You can keep your finger."

Ferrari was laughing hard and I scowled at her. I stood up and put on the blade.

"Incredible…"

Ferrari came and took a closer look. She smiled and I smiled back in amazement.

"Yes it is! Tell me: Do you have other pages like this?"

"I'm sorry, only the one."

"Listen- if you ever do happen across another one of these- please- bring it to me."

"You have my word. And thank you for fixing this. It-"

"By order of the Florentine guard: open this door!"

Ferrari walked forward but I stopped her. I grabbed her wrist and held my finger to my lips.

"Eh just a moment!" He looked at us. "Wait here."

I pulled her away so that we wouldn't be seen.

"Are you Leonardo de' Vinci?"

"Si. How may I be of service?"

"I need you to answer some questions."

"Certainly. What seems to be the trouble."

They walked outside and we followed them.

"A witness claims to have seen you consorting with an enemy of the city."

"What? Me? Consorting? Preposterous!" Leonardo told him.

"When was the last time you saw or spoke to Ezio Auditore?"

"Who?"

"Non fare il finto tonto. ( **Don't play dumb with me.** ) We know you were close with the family. Hmm." he grabbed Leonardo. "Perhaps this will help to clear your head."

He kicked him over and over.

"Do something Auditore." she hissed.

I nodded and went up behind the guard. I used my new blade and killed him quietly. Ferrari helped Leonardo up.

"Grazie Ezio, Isabel."

"Sorry about that."

"Eh. I've grown accustom to their abuses."

"What of the body?"

"Bring it inside and put it with the others."

Ferrari and I looked at each other.

"Others?" she asked.

"The city gives them to me. For research."

We were still a little shocked. I carried the body inside.

"Over there."

I put him down next to a few other bodies.

"See? Like it never happened!"

I turned and looked at him.

"Thank you Leonardo- for everything."

He smiled.

"Any time! And remember- if you find more of those strange pages, bring them to me. Should they contain new designs, I will upgrade your blade as well."

"Of course. Now we really should be getting back to Paola…"

"Porgile i miei omaggi!" ( **Send her my regards!** )

I nodded and put my hand on Ferarri's back to lead her away.

"It was lovely to meet you Isabel."

She smiled at him and bowed her head.

"You as well Messer da' Vinci. You're very talented."

He bowed and I chuckled. Once we were out the door I looked at her.

"I intend to finish our little conversation."

She smirked but said nothing. I was even more curious now. She was a mysterious woman, and beautiful too. I remembered what she once told me, that there was more to a woman than beauty. There was certainly more to her than I first thought. I had a feeling she was thinking about me, but I didn't want to assume. The light caught in her burning dark red hair as we walked. She didn't seem to be afraid of anything. She was a prankster and a joker. She was full of life. I wanted to know more.


	5. Come With Me

Chapter 5

Come with Me

Isabel's POV

We returned to Paola and she walked to Auditore.

"You were gone for quite a while."

"Leonardo likes to talk."

I laughed a bit and he winked. That was odd for him.

"That he does. But I trust you did more than talk?"

He showed her the blade and she nodded.

"I've given you the skills, Leonardo has given you the blade. All that remains is the deed."

"Where can I find Uberto?"

"According to my girls, he'll be attending an unveiling tonight of Verrocchio's latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croce cloister."

He nodded.

"Watch over my mother and sister while we are away."

 _We? Is he talking about me?_

"Of course Ezio. As if they were my own." Paola told him.

He now turned to me.

"I need your help."

I was surprised but I slowly nodded. We left and I pulled my hood over my face, as did he. We took my way to the Santa Croce cloister. He was just outside talking with another man.

"You have overstepped your bounds Uberto." he said.

"Who are you to speak of bounds? You, who have crowned yourself Lorenzo de' Medici, Principe ( **Prince** ) of Firenze."

"I've done no such thing."

"Of course not. Ever innocent. How convenient. At least now we see how far your reach extends- which is to say- nowhere at all. It has proved a valuable lesson for me and my allies."

"Yes. Your allies the Pazzi. Is that what this is about?"

Auditore tensed up and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful with your words Lorenzo. You might attract the wrong sort of attention."

We followed them. There were guards at every entrance. We blended in with the crowd and walked right in. Uberto was talking about the Auditore family. I walked around behind him so he could not escape. When Uberto saw him, Auditore ran forward. He stabbed him several times and I threw knives into the necks of two approaching guards.

"You would have done the same. To save the ones you love." Uberto said.

"Yes I would. And I have."

He slowly stood up and looked around.

"The Auditore are not dead. I'm still here. ME! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!"

At that point, the child I always took him for was gone. Now I saw a man. A strong and courageous man. He looked at me and I nodded. I heard guards coming and he grabbed my hand. We ran as fast as we could to Paola.

Ezio's POV

She'd been staring at me again, and not like everyone else. We escaped the guards and then ran through the door of Paola's home.

"Bentornato Ezio, Isabel. ( **Welcome back.** ) Were you successful?"

"Yes."

She clapped her hands and my mother and sister came.

"Madre?"

Claudia came running forward.

"Ezio! Where have you been? They wouldn't let us leave. And mother…Uch! She hasn't spoken a word since we left the house." Claudia said.

I hugged my mother tightly.

"Father will need to sort things out."

Ferrari and I looked at each other sadly.

"Where is father? And Federico? And Petruccio? Hmmm?"

"Something's happened."

"What do you mean?"

Ferrari looked away and closed her eyes. Claudia slowly realized what I meant.

"No. It's impossible!"

"Claudia…"

She backed away.

"No. No, no, no, no."

"I did everything I could, piccina ( **Little one.** )."

She started to cry and I held her. A few stray tears rolled down Ferrari's cheeks. I knew Federico was her friend and she cared about him. I turned my attention back to Claudia.

"Listen, right now what matters is getting us all someplace safe. But to do that I need you to stay focused. Do you understand?"

She calmed down a bit and nodded.

"Good. Will you watch over mother for me?"

She nodded again and sat down with mother. I walked over to Ferrari and she looked at me.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. You're no longer the childish boy I took you for. I see a man before me now. A good man with a loving heart. There were posters around the city with your face on them. I tore them down, moving around should be easier for you now."

I smiled softly.

"Thank you, so much."

She smiled at me. She had a bright and beautiful smile.

"I will go with you to the edge of the city. To make sure you make is safely."

I nodded and turned to Paola.

"Thank you, for everything."

She kissed my cheek and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Stay safe, Ezio. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long." She leaned closer. "And you would be wise to keep Isabel with you. Always."

She walked us to the door and during that short walk, I thought about what she said. We walked through the gates and out of the city. After a while, Ferrari stopped.

"This is where we say goodbye."

Claudia hugged her tightly.

"Be strong Claudia."

"I will."

She stepped back and Ferrari nodded to me. She turned started to walk away. But I couldn't let her go.

"Wait!"

I ran to her and she turned.

"Come with me."

She looked a little confused.

"Why?"

I put my hand on her arm.

"I need you. With everything that's happened, you've always been right there beside me. I don't think I can do this without you. Come with me? Please?"

She slowly looked back at the city.

Isabel's POV

I looked at the city. I never really had a home anywhere, Federico and Claudia had been my only friends. But it was still all I knew. I looked back at Auditore. I realized I'd rather be with him.

"I will go with you. Anywhere you want to go."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Graci."

"Prego."

I followed him to Monteggiorni. It was a long trip and we had to stop and rest for a while.

"Isabel?"

My eyes went wide.

"Did you call me Isabel?"

"That is your name."

"You've never addressed me that way. I was just surprised."

He nodded and poked the fire.

"Isabel…why were you living on the streets?" he asked.

I sighed and looked away.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

I saw Claudia shiver and I put my blanket over hers. I smiled a bit.

"You'll be cold."

"I've been cold before. She's miserable enough already. She doesn't need to be cold too."

He looked at me for a minute before getting up.

"May I?"

I nodded and he sat down beside me.

"Here…"

He put his arms around me so his warm body was pressed against mine. It was strange. These past weeks had thrown us together unlike ever before. Now he had asked me to come with him. It did get cold and I was grateful to him for keeping me warm.

Ezio's POV

I'd never realized how thin she was until I had her in my arms. I could almost feel her ribs through her cloths. Even if I wanted to ask, she'd already fallen asleep. I still wanted to know why she wanted to help my family so much.

 _Maybe it's because she has no family. Duccio said she was an orphan._

I'd always given her a hard time, and she did nothing but laugh me off. I closed my eyes and absentmindedly rubbed her arm.

"I'm so sorry for what I've said to you over the years. I will make it right, I promise."

I laid my head against hers and sighed.

"I will make it right." I whispered.

She moved a bit and her arm fell across me.

Isabel's POV

By the end of the next day he told us we were close.

"Grazie a Dio." ( **Thank God.** ) Claudia said.

We kept going when Vieri stepped out. I kept Claudia and Maria behind me.

"Buon giorno ( **Good day** ) Ezio."

He looked at me and then back to Vieri.

"How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?"

He had guards with him. A few of them came up behind us.

"Ezio!" I said.

He turned and then I pushed his mother and sister closer. I faced the guards behind us.

"What do you want Vieri?" he asked.

"So many things! A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride…" he drew his sword. "Oh and yes…your life."

I backed up into Ezio and took out two knives. The guards came forward and I stayed close to Claudia and Maria. I either killed or wounded any guard that came near us. I saw Vieri making a move towards Ezio.

"No!"

He saw me running towards him and jumped back as I swung my knife. I still managed to cut his cheek. He touched it and I saw the blood on his fingers.

"Puttana! Finish them! Do not spare the women."

I threw two knives into a pair of them but then they were all struck by arrows. I looked around and Ezio pulled me closer to him, along with his mother and sister.

"What sorcery is this?!"

"Not sorcery boy, skill!"

"Show yourself!" Vieri demanded.

"As you wish!"

The sword was knocked out of Vieri's hands and a man with a bad eye ran out. He tossed Ezio and I swords.

"Here use these."

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

The man ran at Vieri and he ran off. The remaining guards came at us and with the help of the man and his friends, we drove them off. Ezio took my arm and looked at my shoulder.

"You're hurt."

"It's only a scratch, I promise."

He nodded and the man came forward. Ezio held out the sword.

"You have my thanks."

"Keep the sword Ezio. And you as well girl."

Ezio looked at me before turning back to the man.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Don't you recognize me? it's a-me Mario!"

Ezio looked shocked.


	6. Tell Me Why

Chapter 6

Tell Me Why

Ezio's POV

He hugged me tightly and I even came off the ground.

"It's been too long nipote ( **nephew** )! Far too long!"

He put me down and then a serious look came to his face.

"I…heard about what happened in Firenze… Terrible. Come. Let's get you all away from here."

I nodded and I looked back for Isabel. I held out my hand and she walked forward.

"Tell me everything that's happened." uncle said..

"They executed father for treason. Federico and Petruccio too. Then they came for me. If it hadn't been for Isabel, I might have been caught."

"I'll be sure to properly thank her later. But do you know why?"

"I have no answers, uncle…Only a list of names taken from a man who wished me dead. I still can't believe they are gone…"

"Don't worry. We will make sense of this."

"I wish I shared your optimism."

"Come on, keep pace. We're almost there. I think you will find much to like in Monteriggioni."

"I thought Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze."

"For now. Next year it will be its friend. The year after, its enemy again. And on and on. I cannot keep track, so I've stopped trying. These are honest, hardworking people. Our shops may only carry simple goods, but they're well made and dependable. There's a chapel here too. The prete ( **priest** ) seems a nice enough fellow, but I've never been much of a believer."

I saw Isabel looking around as we walked.

"Did you know the Villa Auditore is almost two hundred years old? It was built by my great-grandfather, a strange man, who carried all kinds of secrets. Keep your eyes open and you might discover of few of them yourself…"

Isabel caught up to us and I looked at her curiously.

"With all the fighting that's been going on, this place has started to get a bit rough around the edges. I wish I could do something about it, but I just don't have the time or money to fix things up. Guess that's life, eh?"

We walked some stairs and I looked at a very old building.

"Here we are! Casa dolce casa!( **Home sweet home!** ) What do you think?"

"Its most impressive uncle."

"She's seen better days I suppose. Believe me, I'd have her shining again…if only I had the time."

We stopped at the door and uncle looked at me. '

"Now that you have had the tour, nipote, you should go and outfit yourself. My men in the market are expecting you, and Isabel as well. Return here when you have finished and we will begin."

I nodded and looked at Isabel. She was being unusually quiet.

"Begin?"

"I thought you had come here to train."

"No uncle. I came here to escape Firenze- and I intend to take my family and Isabel further still."

"But what about your father? He'd want you to finish his work."

I frowned.

"What work? My father was a banker."

"Wait…he did not tell you?"

My confusion only grew.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

He looked shock and astounded.

"Ma che mi combini, Giovanni!? ( **What were you thinking, Giovanni!?** ) Where to even begin…" he shook his head. "Go and fetch the gear in the market. It will give me time to think."

"But-"

"But that's that. We'll talk more later. I've prepared a room for you on the top floor on the Villa."

He left before I could say anything.

Isabel's POV

He looked confused and frustrated. Maria and Claudia went inside, I stood outside with him.

"Ezio?"

He looked at me and I bit my lip.

"We should go." he said.

He walked off and I sighed. I followed him to the market. He retrieved the gear he needed and gave me mine. We went back and Claudia looked at us.

"We're only staying here for a little while."

"I don't like it here. I want to go home." Claudia said.

"I know." he said softly.

They walked off and Ezio looked at the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I must speak with my uncle."

He left and I nodded. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he must be feeling. All of it had happened so fast and all at once. I walked out and then climbed onto the roof of the Villa. I could hear them.

"No! As I said, we are leaving."

"Ezio! You barely held your own against Vieri. You won't survive a week on the road, not even with Isabel to help you. She too should train. If you want to leave- so be it. But at least do so armed with the skills and knowledge necessary to defend yourself. If not for me, then for your mother and sister…and if not for them…then for Isabel."

Something was strange about the way he said my name.

"Why do you refer to Isabel that way?"

"Hmph. You'll have to figure that out for yourself nipote."

I sighed and shook my head. I laid back and looked at the sky. It was cloudy and there were no stars.

Ezio's POV

I could not find Isabel anywhere in the house. I searched the town and went into the church. She was up in the rafters. I sighed and climbed up. She looked at me curiously.

"Why are you up here?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay here."

"No you're not. Come with me."

I grabbed her wrist and we climbed down. We went to the top of the Villa, where my room was.

"You're staying here."

She looked at me and raised her delicate brows.

"This is your room."

"So?"

She crossed her arms.

"What are your intentions Auditore?"

 _What happened to Ezio?_

"You think I plan on seducing you?"

She didn't say anything and I sighed in frustration. I turned away from her.

"I have no intention of doing anything you don't want me to do. I know what you've always thought of me. That boy is gone. You said so yourself. You see a man now."

I turned and walked straight up to her. I grabbed her and looked into her eyes.

"Look into my eyes, you tell me what you see."

She seemed to look at me for hours. She slowly put her hands on my arms.

"I'm sorry. You're right I did think of you that way. Now I see someone different."

"And who do you see?"

She smiled a bit.

"You're a good man, a brave man. All you've thought about since that day is the safety of your family."

"Not just them. You."

Her eyes widened.

"Why me? Tell me why."

I didn't know how to answer her. I sighed and let her go.

"I can't explain it. I don't know how to answer you."

She walked over to the window and opened it. The wind blew through her hair and she sighed.

"I can't explain why I wanted to come with you. I understand, believe me I do. And I don't know how to feel about you. I've never hated you or disliked you…I don't think I've ever felt anything towards you." she looked at me. "But now I do feel something. I just don't know what it is."

"Is it a bad feeling?"

She shook her head and I walked a little closer.

"Then what?"

"I don't know, and it frustrates me."

"Me as well. I have that feeling too."

I walked closer until I was beside her. She looked out the window again. Neither of us said anything, but my heart was pounding. I had an idea then.

"Isabel."

She looked at me and I took her hand. I held it over my heart and she seemed confused at first.

Isabel's POV

His heart was pounding in his chest. That was when I felt it. My own heart matched his heartbeat. I slowly pulled my hand away and looked into his eyes. I couldn't find any words, so I did what he did. I put his hand over his heart and then the other over my heart. He smiled a bit and so did I. He took his hand away and then held mine.

"I do care about you Isabel. You need to know that. I care about you very much."

"And I care about you, more than I thought I could."

I reached up and pushed his hood back. I could see his face clearly and I smiled a bit more.

"That is better."

He chuckled and I took his hands in mine.

"I will stand beside you Ezio Auditore. No matter where or how far you go. I'll go with you."

He pulled me into his arms and I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he held me tight against him. I felt safe with him, safer than I ever had in my life. He said he needed me, but it was I who needed him.


	7. Sharing & Training

Chapter 7

Sharing & Training

Ezio's POV

She wanted to sleep on the floor but I wouldn't hear it. However, she did not want me on the floor either. We decided we would sleep in my bed together. It would be the first time I truly slept with a woman. She was already in the bed by the time I came back up. I took a deep breath and then walked forward. I took off my boots and coat and slid in next to her. I laid there looking at the ceiling.

"Ezio?"

"Hm?"

She turned onto her side and looked at me.

"Do you think the Pazzi are behind all this?"

"Si. I just don't know why."

"This may be nothing but, that day, I saw a man in black robes. He was just standing there. He had a sort of smile on his face."

I turned so I could look at her.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No. But I think he was a friend of Uberto. Or at least someone working with him. This may run deeper than you thought."

I held myself up on my elbow.

"This may change a few things. Did you see his face?"

She shook her head and I fell back.

"I'm sorry."

I turned to her and put my hand on her arm.

"Don't be. I didn't notice any such man before. Your skills of observation are a gift."

She smiled at me and I smiled at her. I had a lot of feelings for her, deep feelings. I stared into her eyes and moved my hand down her arm. She took my hand in hers and squeezed. I'd never felt this way about anyone. Isabel was different, she was special.

"Isabel I need to tell you something."

She nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I…Isabel I…"

I didn't know how to say it. I needed to tell her but I didn't know how. She held our hands against her chest and I looked at her. She smiled gently and nodded.

"It's alright."

I sighed.

"No it's not."

"When you're ready you can tell me whatever it is you need to."

I knew she was right but I wanted to tell her now. She closed her eyes and let go of my hand.

 _There is a chance that I'm falling in love with you._

Isabel's POV

The next morning we met with Mario outside. During our training, he told Ezio that his father was an Assassin.

"I told you, my father was a paper pusher!"

"No. He was born and bred to kill."

Through all the training, Mario told Ezio more and more about Assassins and these Templars. I immediately thought of the man in black robes.

After nearly two months, he told us he'd taught us all he knew.

"Thank you uncle, for everything you have taught Isabel and I."

"You're family, and Isabel is important to you. Such is my duty and desire."

"I'm glad you had us stay."

"Good! You've reconsidered leaving!"

Mario seemed very excited. Ezio shook his head and walked back to me.

"We sail for Spain in three days…"

"But nipote, I have given you and Isabel the skills that you may be better prepared to strike against our enemies…"

"And if they find me I will."

"You want to leave, Ezio? To throw away everything your father fought and died for? To deny your heritage? Fine! Come vuoi. Arrivederci e buona fortuna!( **So be it. Goodbye and good luck!** )

He walked away.

"Uncle wait-" he turned to the trainer. "Why is he so upset?"

"How can he not be? Vieri's been harassing us ever since you first arrived. To be expected I suppose. Given his heritage…"

Ezio looked to me and I nodded towards the door. He ran off and I walked after him. He called for his uncle but he did not answer.

"They ride for San Gimigano to slay that snake, Vieri."

"I wish to join them."

He nodded.

"You'll find what you need at the stables."

I leaned against the wall. I heard Ezio walk upstairs and I followed. Maria was still on her knees in front of the bed. She still had not spoken a word.

"I don't know what to do." Claudia said.

"Don't worry. She will come back to us."

Ezio turned and looked at me. He came over and put his hands on my arms.

"Will you ride with me?"

I smiled at him.

"I told you, I will follow you."

He smiled at me and leaned closer. He quickly stepped back and we ran to the stables. We rode the horses as fast as we could until we found Mario.

Ezio's POV

Uncle looked very surprised to see me.

"Ezio? Isabel? What are you doing here?"

"Taking responsibility. Vieri troubles you because of me."

He just chuckled.

"Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins."

"Either way, we wish to help." Isabel said.

He looked at Isabel and smiled a bit.

"You're lucky Ezio. Now listen close. First we must find a way inside the city. Though it seems Vieri expects us…He has sealed the gates and sent his men to guard them. Fortunately for us the city is larger than its host. The southern gate suffers for it. So this is where we'll strike."

"I can get in there."

We both looked at Isabel.

"I've gotten into heavily guarded places before. I noticed a crack in the wall on the way here. There was a guard in front of it but I can handle him. I can find where Vieri is." she said.

I smiled even though I didn't like it.

"It is true. She is very talented when it comes to getting into places she shouldn't. And taking people's pants."

Isabel laughed and uncle seemed very confused.

"It's a long story. But she can get in."

"Very well." uncle said.

She nodded.

As night fell, I went to Isabel.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes of course. Why do you sound so worried?"

I sighed. I knew she would never want me.

"Because you're my…my friend. I don't want you to get hurt."

I almost missed the disappointment in her eyes. She smiled and took my hands.

"I'll be fine. I once did things like this all the time. And that changed when you and I became closer. I never did properly thank you for that."

She slowly leaned forward and kissed my cheek. She pulled back and pulled up her hood.

"I will find Vieri for you."

She turned.

"Isabel!"

She stopped and looked at me. I wanted to tell her the truth but instead I said,

"Be careful."

She winked and left.


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8

The Truth

Isabel's POV

I knew that 'be careful' was not what he really wanted to say. I took care of the guard and slipped through the crack. Vieri was I saw the gate was closed and smiled. I ran forward and quickly opened the gate.

"Ezio!"

He and Mario came running in with the other men. I ran off to find Vieri. He was coming in through the northern gate. Along with a few other men…and the man in black robes. He turned and looked at Vieri and the other two. One of them I knew was Vieri's father, Francesco.

"It's settled: Vieri, you will remain here to coordinate mercenari ( **mercenary** ).

Francesco will organize our forces in the city and send word when its time to strike. Jacopo, your job is to calm the citizens once the deed is done."

He was a Spaniard. That much I could tell.

"What about that ubriacone ( **drunkard** ) Mario? He continues to harass my forces and I fear he'll discover what we intend." Vieri complained.

"He's always been trouble. Just like his bastardo brother of his." said Francesco.

"Then let me reunite them father!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"There will be plenty of time to clean up the rifiuti ( **trash** ) when we're finished. Now, is there anything else?"

No one said anything.

"Muy bien. May the Father of Understanding guide you."

"May the Father of Understanding guide you." they said.

They all began to leave but one of the guards called for Vieri.

"Mario Auditore has invaded the city! He comes for you!"

Vieri laughed.

"Then lets not keep him waiting."

Vieri ran and hid on top of one of the guard towers. I smirked and I got Ezio's attention. He climbed up to me and I pointed to the guard tower.

"He's up there. He has two guards with him."

He smiled.

"Well done. Help uncle take care of these."

I wanted to go with him. He turned to leave but I took his hand.

"Ezio…"

He looked at me.

"Take me with you."

His eyes seemed to shine and he nodded.

"Then lets go."

I smiled and we made our way up the tower. I took care of the guards and he cornered Vieri.

"You need your little puttana to fight for you?" he sneered.

The look on Ezio's face even scared me. He threw the sword from Vieri's hands and grabbed him.

"Her name is Isabel!"

He drove his sword through Vieri's body and then let him fall to the ground.

"What are you and your allies planning? Is this what my father discovered? Is this why he was killed?"

Vieri smirked.

"I'm sorry. Were you hoping for a confession?"

Those were his dying words. Ezio started shouting at him and shaking him.

"Ezio no!"

I grabbed his hands and pulled him back. He fell against me and I kept him back.

"Show some respect Ezio."

Mario walked forward.

"Do you think he would have shown respect to either of us?"

"Ezio look at me."

I turned his face to mine and looked at him seriously.

"You are not Vieri. Don't become like him."

He slowly looked down and then fell against me. I put my arms around him and he held me tightly. Mario walked to Vieri and knelt down.

"Requiescat in Pace." he said.

He closed Vieri's eyes. He looked at me and handed me a letter.

"When he calms down give it to him. Let us return to the Villa."

I nodded and stood up with Ezio.

"Let's go. Come."

He was silent the entire way. Mario was holding a party and Ezio went to join them. I smiled, glad it would cheer him up a bit. I went to the top floor of the Villa and watched them from the window.

Ezio's POV

Isabel disappeared and my uncle put his hand on my shoulder.

"You've done us a great service. You and Isabel."

"Yes, and she seems to have disappeared."

He looked up and I followed his gaze. Isabel was there in the window. I couldn't help but smile.

"I've seen the way you look at her nipote. What are you afraid of?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"All our lives I have said such terrible things to her. She's done nothing but laugh and smile. She wouldn't want a man like me."

"You've changed Ezio. I know she's seen it just as I have."

I looked at her. I saw her brushing out her hair.

"Not after all I've said."

He looked at me.

"How do you know?"

I looked back and saw some of the candles go out. There was still light in the room, but not much.

"Go Ezio. You'll regret it if you don't."

He pushed me forward and then went back to the others. I walked inside and then up the stairs until I came to the ladder. I took a deep breath and climbed up. She was in bed, but she was not sleeping. She was just lying there, in only a shirt and her pants and boots. She looked at me.

"Ezio?"

"Isabel. May I speak with you please?"

"Of course."

She sat up and I walked to the desk.

"I know that I've said some terrible things to you…"

"Ezio-"

"No, I need to say it." I turned to her. "I have said and done terrible things to you in the past. You would always just smile or laugh me off. But I know that my words hurt you, even if you tell me they didn't. Over these past few months you're the one whose always been there for me. You have helped me in so many way, and helped my family."

I moved until I was in front of her. She looked up at me. I gently moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. I stroked her cheek softly and then ran my fingers through her hair.

"I know there is a good chance you will refuse me. But I'm falling in love with you, Isabel. I'm falling in love with you."

I could see the surprise in her eyes.

"I know that you may never want to be with a man like me, but I had to tell you the truth."

She did not look upset or disgusted. I leaned towards her and she did not stop me. She closed her eyes as I kissed her soft lips. I slowly put my hand on the side of her face. When I pulled away she opened her eyes.

"Ezio, there are two very important things I need to tell you."

"Tell me."

She nodded and took my hands. She told him all about a Spaniard and about Francesco and Jacopo.

"He is the one in the black robes Ezio. He is the one pulling all the strings." She said.

I thought about this. I suddenly remembered a man in black robes at Uberto's house that night.

"I wanted to wait until you calmed down a bit. And there is also this-"

She handed me a letter.

"Mario said to read it when you have time."

I tossed the letter aside and put my hands on her shoulders.

"And what was this other important thing?"

She smiled, and this in turn made me smile.

"Ezio I never took what you said seriously. I knew that deep down you couldn't mean them. I had seen the way you were with your family, so I've always known you have a loving heart. And I hesitate to say this because I'm not falling in love with you…I'm already in love with you! I have been for years, I just never realized until all this started. I was not sure how you would react so I stayed quiet." she said.

Her words made my heart beat faster and faster. She looked down but I lifted her chin.

"No woman has ever said things like that to me before. But then, you are not like those women. You are different, special and strong. You told me there is more than beauty, and you're right. Hearing you say that you're in love with me…I have longed to hear it. And I am glad I heard it from you. I want to be yours, for always."

She smiled and I saw tears in her eyes.

"I've only ever dreamed you would say something like that. I too want to be yours, for always."

I smiled and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed herself against me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and put my hand on the back of her head. This beautiful woman loved me, despite all my faults and shortcomings. When we separated I held her in my arms.

 _I will stand by you for the rest of my life._

Isabel's POV

I was in Ezio's arms, as I had longed to be.

"I will never let you go. And I will protect you. That is my promise to you." he said.

I smiled.

"And I will always be at your side. My heart is yours and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. This I promise you." I told him.

I looked up into his warm brown eyes. He smiled softly and stroked my cheek.

"I wish I'd realized long ago that I cared so much about you." he said softly.

I smiled and laid my head against his chest.

"All that matters is that you know now." I whispered.

He pulled away and took my hand.

"Come with me."

I nodded and we climbed out the window to the very top of the Villa. The party was still going on down below. The cool wind blew in our faces and he turned my face to his.

"You are the most important thing in the world to me. You will always come first. No matter what is happening, no matter who we are after, you come first." he promised.

I smiled and laid my hands on his chest.

"Oh Ezio…"

I pulled his lips down to mine and he held me. I suddenly heard cheers and whistling. We separated and saw that the men and Mario had noticed us. Mario raised his glass and I laughed with Ezio.

"Well done nipote!"

Mario seemed to be a bit drunk. Ezio looked at me again. I reached up and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and kissed the palm of my hand.

"You will never have to be alone again." I said.

He smiled and we went back inside. He stroked me cheek.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

I nodded and he picked me up. I laughed and he laid me on the bed. He removed his robes and then slid in next to me. I moved into his arms and he kissed my shoulder.

"Are we still going to Spain?" I asked.

"I'm not sure anymore. It's not as though mother and Claudia are not safe here."

I turned so I could face him.

"You have to do what you feel is right." I said.

"But I don't know what is right anymore."

I sat up and pulled him up with me. I put my hand on the side of his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"You do know. Just look into your heart, listen to it and you will find your answer." I told him.

He kissed me and then held me.


	9. Let Me Love You

Chapter 9

Let Me Love You

Ezio's POV

I decided that we would stay and that I would finish my father's work. So for nearly two years we planned and trained. Isabel and I had little time to spend with each other, I fell in love with her more and more every day. Her hair grew longer and her eyes seemed brighter. I loved her more than anything and I knew that now. I just had to find a way to tell her. My uncle said to marry her, but it had only been two years. However, if ever I were to marry someone it would be her. And one day I planned to, when all this was over. Still I wanted to do something special for her. I wanted to ask my mother but she still had not spoken a word. I leaned against the wall in the entrance hall.

"Ezio?"

I looked at my sister.

"Claudia."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to do something special for Isabel. I just don't know what to do."

She smiled and took my hand.

"Come with me."

I was curious and so I followed her.

Isabel's POV

Over the past two years, Ezio and Mario had been rebuilding Monteggiorni. When we had arrived, the city seemed dead. Now it was a live again. Shops had been repaired and restored. The Villa was truly shining once again. The windows were no longer boarded up and the vines had been taken from the walls. I'd been scouting Firenze and a few other places to see if we could find Rodrigo. Rodrigo Borgia, one of the most powerful men in Europe. The leader of the Templar Order. He wanted Ezio's family dead and now he would be looking for him as well. Over my dead body would he get Ezio. I walked inside the Villa and set down my bag.

"Ezio?"

Silence was my answer and I frowned.

"Claudia?"

It was then that I saw a rose lying at the top of the stairs. I picked it up and smiled. It was a white rose and there were white petals leading upstairs. I followed them and climbed up into the room I shared with Ezio. There were more petals and candles. I smiled and walked into the room. I could sense someone behind me so I turned. There he was with a smile on his face.

"What is all this about?"

He walked forward.

"I wanted to do something special. We've been very busy and I want to have some time alone with you."

I smiled and looked down.

"Well this was very clever."

He chuckled and I tapped the rose against his chest.

"Where did you find these roses?"

"I have my ways."

"Oh you do?"

He smiled and I laughed. I put the rose on the desk and grabbed the front of his robes. I moved my hands up his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. He leaned down and kissed me softly. After words he took me to the top of the Villa. There were roses and a few candles there as well. For once, the sky was clear and we could see the moon and stars.

"It's beautiful up here."

"Indeed."

He was looking at me and I smirked. He put his arms around me and I leaned into his chest.

"Isabel look at me."

I did as he asked and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ti amo Isabel."

Slowly I smiled and then threw my arms around him.

"And I love you too Ezio."

He held me tightly and did not let go.

"I love you so much." he whispered.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his robes. He always smelled wonderful, like sweet wine. I looked up and leaned forward until his lips were only inches from mine. He closed the space between us and I closed my eyes. His tongue swiped over my lower lip and I moaned, which allowed him access. His tongue stroked mine and I moved my hands to his hair. He fell back and then kissed down my jaw.

"Ezio wait! We can't do this here." I said breathlessly.

He stopped and we went back through the window. Once inside I smashed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me and I brought my arms up his back and to his shoulders. I pulled back so I could look into his eyes.

"Ezio…I want to give myself to you. But I need you to promise me that I will be the only one."

His eyes went wide and I saw the desire in his eyes.

Ezio's POV

I had not expected this. I had dreamed of it many times. Feeling her body against mine, ran my hands over her soft skin. I almost didn't believe it.

"Since the day you helped save me from the guards, you have been the only woman I have thought about. You are the only one Isabel, you always will be."

She smiled at me and then kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm. Her hair felt like silk and her skin was smooth and warm to the touch. I was soon up against a wall and she unbuckled my belt and pushed off my robes.

"My pants won't disappear in the morning will they?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Only if you want them to."

"Hmm, I will think about it."

She smiled and then ran her hands down my chest and under my shirt. I closed my eyes as her gentle hands wondered my chest.

"Isabel…"

Her lips were now at my neck and then she pulled my shirt off. She looked at me and I untied the front of her corset. She smiled at me and the corset fell to the floor, her shit soon joined it and she rubbed her breasts against my chest. I shivered in delight and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I moved my lips down her neck to her collar bone.

"E-Ezio!"

I smiled against her skin and then carried her to the bed. I threw her down and she laughed. I moved onto her and I dropped my mouth to hers. She moaned into my mouth and lightly ran her nails down my back. I shivered and pinned her hands above her. She smiled in a seductive way and then hooked her leg around mine. I ended up on my back and I looked at her in surprise.

"How did-"

"You can use moves like that for other than fighting."

I smiled and she slowly moved against me.

Isabel's POV

He threw his head back which gave me room to move to his neck. I nipped lightly and sucked gently. His hand tunneled into my hair and he moved my lips to his. I never thought I could love someone as much as I loved Ezio. I moved a little harder and a low moan passed through his lips. I sparked something within me and I moved back. I pulled off his pants and smiled.

"Well, well, well…fortune has favored me."

He smirked and sat up.

"Indeed it has." he growled.

I kissed him hard and slid my tongue past his lips. He moaned and somehow, my pants ended up on the ground. He looked at me as though I were the only thing in the room.

"You are so beautiful." he breathed.

She smiled and he kissed me. I felt his hand slowly moved down my body. He lifted my leg and moved his hand down my thigh and then I felt him move between my legs. He stroked me and my eyes fluttered closed. It was incredible, and he knew exactly what to do.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked softly.

"No."

"I will be gentle." he whispered.

He kissed just beneath my ear and I moaned his name. He dipped his finger inside me and I sucked in a breath. He kissed me and started to move his finger before adding another. It was a strange but pleasurable feeling. He added a third finger and I was shaking. I wanted more than what he was giving me.

"Ezio please!" I begged.

He removed his fingers and I whimpered at the empty feeling. I saw him stroke himself before moving between my legs. He put his hand on the side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes…"

He nodded and I watched him push himself inside me. He was big and thicker than I thought. He stopped and he had me look into his eyes.

"Just look at me." he said.

I nodded and he pushed slowly. My jaw slowly dropped as he went deeper. He thrust hard and there was pain. I gasped and tensed up.

"Guardami." ( **Look at me.** ) he whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Il dolore non durerà." ( **The pain will not last.** )

I nodded and he started to kiss me gently. The pain faded away and I moved my hips a bit. I enjoyed the feeling and I nodded. He pulled himself from me before sliding back in.

Ezio's POV

I had slept with women before but it never felt like this. This was different, it was better and most importantly, it was with a woman I truly loved. That was what made this feel so good. I grabbed her hips and moved them with mine. She was moaning my name over and over again, it was making me lose control. Her hand ran all over my chest and abdomen as I moved inside her.

"Isabel…"

I dropped down so I could kiss her. She wrapped her arms around me and I went faster and harder.

"EZIO!"

I felt her coming around me and I roared her name before I also reached release. I held myself up on my forearms and looked at her.

"I love you." I said.

She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love you too." she whispered.

I smiled and kissed her again before falling beside her. She moved into my arms and put her head on my shoulder and her hand over my heart.

"Do you want your pants to disappear?"

I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Next time."

She chuckled and then drifted off to sleep. She was always so peaceful when she slept. Except when she had certain dreams, then I would get hit in the face. I smiled and stroked her hair before closing my eyes to sleep.


	10. La Volpe

Chapter 10

La Volpe

Isabel's POV

I let Ezio keep his pants the next morning. I woke up before he did and went down to get breakfast.

"Buongiorno Isabel."

I smiled at Claudia.

"Buongiorno Claudia."

"Did you like Ezio's surprise?"

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Very much."

"Buongiorno."

I smiled at Ezio as he walked in. He smiled at Claudia and then came to me. He kissed me and then leaned towards my ear.

"Thank you for leaving me my pants."

I chuckled and shook my head.

Later on, Ezio went to find his uncle.

Ezio's POV

I found my uncle in his study.

"Look familiar?"

I looked at the wall.

"Other codex pages."

"Yes. Your father managed to find and translate a few before he…"

I handed him another page.

"Here."

He opened it and looked a bit confused.

"This is not your father's work. Someone else has translated it."

"Leonardo da Vinci. A friend."

He put it on the wall and then stepped back to look at it.

"Do you see the way the words cross from one page to the next?"

I took a closer look and slowly nodded.

"There is something underneath it all. Some kind of map. Where is it supposed to lead?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Your father and I managed to make out bits of a prophecy scrawled across these pages. It was written by an Assassin like us, who long ago held a 'Piece of Eden'. His name was Altair. He spoke of something powerful and ancient hidden beneath the land."

"What is it?"

"What indeed. Solving that little mystery is exactly why we collected these pages."

I nodded and looked at him seriously.

"Then let me help. It's time I take on my father's work. All of it. I'll start with the page I took from Vieri. Leonardo will decode it for us."

"Bene. Return here when time permits and we'll add it to the wall. But first, there is something I must show you. Go find Isabel and bring her here. She should see this as well."

I nodded and went to find her.

"Isabel!?" I called.

She leaned over the railing from upstairs.

"Uncle wishes to show me something. He said he wants you there too."

She nodded and came down. We went back to the study and uncle hit something that made the bookshelf reveal a set of stairs. We followed him down the stairs and came to a large room with white marble. Isabel looked around and uncle nodded.

"This is the Sanctuary. It was built by my great-grandfather to honor the memory of the Assassin order and protect its secrets. Look around! These are the assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened."

He walked down and towards the statue behind a gate.

"And this is the armor of Altair. Little is known about Altair's life, but his armor is light and very strong. I'd give it to you, but I don't know how to retrieve it. My great-grandfather told me it would remain locked away until all its protectors were made whole. I heard rumors of crypts located throughout Italia, hidden tombs filled with treasure where these six were moved centuries ago. Maybe they have something to do with it. In my younger days, I sought the six myself…with no success. Perhaps you and Isabel will have better luck."

He walked out and I saw Isabel in front of one of the statues.

"Isabel?"

She was just staring at it. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

"She looks familiar. I don't know why but she does."

I looked at the statue. I wondered why she looked familiar to her. It was the statue of a woman named Il Tani, a Babylonian assassin. All I could see was that she had the same face as Isabel. I put my arm around her shoulders and had her look at me.

"You'll remember. And when you do I'll be here for whatever you need."

She smiled at me.

"We should go." she said.

I nodded and we left.

Isabel's POV

We went back to Firenze. Not much had changed in two years. People no longer seemed to remember who we were and they just looked at us as we passed. Some of them would nod or smile politely.

"This feels strange."

"Hm?"

I looked at him.

"It's as though we never existed."

"For now that's a good thing. But Leonardo will know us, and we both know he'll be happy to see us."

I smiled and nodded. We reached Leonardo's home and Ezio knocked on the door before going inside. He turned as we walked in.

"Ezio and Isabel…? You are still alive!"

He smiled as he came to us. Ezio looked around with a smile.

"Look at this place! The past two years have been kind to you."

"To the lovely Isabel as well. But you are not the same are you…?"

Ezio shook his head and I took his hand. He looked at me and I put my hand on the side of his face. He nodded and I saw Leonardo smile a bit. I winked and he chuckled.

"We were hoping you could help us with something."

"Anything for you my friend!"

I handed Ezio the codex page and he gave it to Leonardo.

"Aha! You've found another one! How exciting!"

He took it over to the table. I went and looked at some of his new paintings.

Ezio's POV

"Hmm…this one is tricky to break…Clever in its use of ancient languages. Maybe if I just…Oh…Oh! It seems to be a manual of sorts of different assassination techniques."

"May I see it?"

"Wait! What's that?!" he looked closely. "Its not so much a design this time…Just a series of sketches. Hmmmm…what to make of all this…"

I looked over to see Isabel looking at all the paintings. She loved art. She smiled and looked in amazement. Someone tugged on of my sleeve and I looked at Leonardo. He had a strange smile on his face.

"What?"

"Beautiful, as though she stepped out of a painting no? Love is a beautiful thing my friend. Cherish her for all time."

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I intend to, my friend. She is my world."

"I am happy for you. Now let take another look at this."

He looked back and I couldn't help but watch her. The way her delicate but deadly hands moved. The way her hair fell over her shoulder. Every now and then she would tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Her lips were full and red like a rose. Her dark blue eyes always shining.

"Hoho!"

I was drawn back to reality when I heard Leonardo.

"Of course! And why not! What an inspired idea!"

"Can you make it for me- while I try what's in that manual fragment with Isabel?"

"Take it. I'll have my assistant set up some dummies for you to practice with. Eh, Vincenzo!"

"Isabel."

I held out my hand and she took it. She smiled at me and I stroked her cheek. We went out to the courtyard. I looked at the sketches and Isabel climbed up the wall and grabbed a dummy threw it off the wall. I smirked and shook my head.

"I wish I could show you my special talent."

"Hmm, when we get home. I assume you have more to show me?"

I climbed up and grabbed her arm. I pulled her close to me and smiled at her.

"You have no idea." I growled.

She raised her brow and then jumped to another platform. She jumped down on the next dummy stabbing it. I did what she did and we carried on that way until I pulled her into the hay.

"Ezio what are you doing?"

I smiled and kissed her. She slowly relaxed and I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and ran her hands over my chest. I had to control myself, normally it was easy, but with Isabel it was the most difficult thing to do. When she started to kiss my neck I had to stop her.

"Not here."

"You started it."

I chuckled.

"It's hard for me to control myself with you. You're so beautiful and you're the most precious thing in the world to me."

"Oh Ezio."

She kissed me again before we climbed out. We went back inside and Leonardo looked at us. At first he smiled but then he looked like he was going to laugh.

"You both have hay in your hair."

I cleared my throat and shook it out as did Isabel.

"I've done it! Come quickly! Look!"

I walked forward and he gave me my blade.

"Take it! Try it!"

I put it on and smiled.

"Thank you Leonardo."

"Non c'e di che!" ( **No problem!** )

"There is someone we need to 'see' while I'm here. I cannot approach him publicly…Would you know a way-"

"La Volpe."

Isabel's eyes went wide.

"La Volpe? Of course."

"The fox?"

"Shhh!"

I nodded and looked at Isabel.

"Do you know where to find him?"

She smiled.

"I once was a thief."

Leonardo chuckled and she winked.

"I will take you to him. He probably already suspects you'll be looking for him."

I nodded we said goodbye to Leonardo.

Isabel's POV

I saw Ezio looking for me and I smiled. I whistled and he smiled. He chased me up to the guard tower and I waited for him there. He came up and pulled his hood back. He walked forward, took me in his arms, and pressed his lips mine. I closed my eyes and grabbed his belt.


	11. Volpe's Warning

Chapter 11

Volpe's Warning

Isabel's POV

On our way to meet La Volpe, I saw something strange on the side of the church. I stopped and walked over.

"What is it?" He asked.

I looked around before pulling the switch. It opened the wall and I looked at Ezio. I took his hand and pulled him inside.

"Do you think this is one of the tombs your uncle was talking about?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"It could be. Well there is only one way to know for sure. Lets go, but be careful il mio amore." ( **My love.** )

I smiled when he called me that. He jumped down and then looked at me. I jumped down into his arms and he smiled.

"Why thank you Messer Auditore."

He held me with a smile.

"Oh my please Madonna Ferrari."

I kissed his warm lips before he set me down. We walked into the middle of the room and looked around. I finally looked up and nudged Ezio.

"It would seem we have a bit of climbing to do." I said.

"Indeed. Well the sooner we start the sooner we find the tomb."

I nodded and we started climbing. They had been painting, which was why there were so many things to climb up on. It was off to a beautiful start.

"You like art don't you?"

"Yes. I always have. It takes you to another world."

He smiled and pulled me up.

"There is a room in the Villa. I'm going to fill it with paintings for you."

I smiled and he kissed my hand. We continue to climb until we reached the top. Ezio pulled me up and saw her. That statue at the Villa. I walked up and looked at her. She really did have my face. In fact she looked almost exactly like me.

"Ezio…do you think that I might be a descendent of hers?"

He came up behind me and looked at the statue.

"I believe so, yes. Uncle would know more. When we go back, we will ask him."

I nodded and took one last look at her. I shook my head and then we left. I led him to La Volpe and he smiled when he saw me.

"Ferrari."

I took Ezio's hand.

"This is Ezio Auditore. We need your help my old friend."

"I know who he is."

"I need to find someone; to know where he'll be before he even does."

"Who?"

"Francesco de' Pazzi."

Volpe nodded and thought for a minute. Ezio squeezed my hand but he continued to watch Volpe.

"There's word on the street of a caravan just arrived from Roma. A secret meeting at sunset tonight. You can learn something of Francesco's whereabouts there."

Ezio took a step forward.

"Do you know where it is to be held?"

Volpe chuckled.

"Ma certo.( **Yes** ) Let me know when you're ready and we'll go."

He nodded and then looked at me.

"Do you trust him?"

I gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Well I trust you, la mia rosa." he said.

I smiled and he kissed me softly.

"I'm happy for you Ferrari. You deserve the love he gives you."

I smiled and Ezio looked at him.

"Then let us go."

He nodded and took off. Volpe had always been fast.

Ezio's POV

He was fast! Just like Isabel. We followed him and I was out of breath when we stopped. Isabel put her hand on my shoulder and I covered her hand with mine.

"I'm alright. I'm just not as fast as you." I joked.

She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Francesco de Pazzi is meeting his people inside that church. There are catacombs that run under the city. They'll lead you to a place where you can eavesdrop on the meeting." he pointed. "Grip that stone handle, turn it, then slide it down."

I nodded.

"Thank you for all your help, Volpe."

"No need for thanks. Take care of Ferrari, she deserves a good life. A life full of love and happiness. Your thanks can be your promise to take care of her."

I smiled and put my arm around her waist.

"I give you my word."

Isabel hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Ille quid cogitaret. Et vir honestus est." ( **He's not what we thought. He's an honorable man.** ) she said.

 _She speaks Latin?_

Volpe smiled.

"Confide semper scivit. Qui te amat. Sed necesse est tutari. Hoc iter mortis elegit tenet circum omnem angulum." ( **I always knew he had a good heart. He loves you. But you must protect him.** )

I saw fear in Isabel's eyes.

"Quid est?" ( **What do you mean?** )

Volpe looked at me.

"Ille Assassin. Quaerunt et non erit tristis neque turbulentus donec mortuus." ( **He's an Assassin. They're looking for him and they won't stop until he's dead.** )

Isabel looked at me.

"What did you say to her!?"

"I wasn't trying to upset her. I told her what I did so that she would be cautious. I never want her to get hurt. I've known her since she was a little girl. She's suffered enough heartbreak. I know that if she loses you…"

He did not finish. He looked away and shook his head.

"Buona fortuna Ezio."

He left and I looked at Isabel.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I assure you. Now lets go."

I nodded and we climbed down. I did what Volpe said and we went down into the catacombs.


	12. Now You Know

Chapter 12

Now You Know

Isabel's POV

That catacombs were not exactly the nicest place. Still, they were interesting.

"I was never allowed down here when I was younger."

"Did Volpe raise you?"

I shook my head.

"He looked after me yes, but I raised myself for the most part. But Volpe was the one who forbade me from coming down here. I tried once, he found me and took me back. He said there were things down here that I should never see. I still don't understand what he meant."

I kept walking but Ezio grabbed me and he pinned me to the wall.

"Ezio what are you doing!?"

"I know la Volpe said something that upset you. I don't like it when you are upset. Please Isabel, don't lie to me."

I looked into his eyes. I saw all the concern and desperation. He slid his hands down my arms and I looked at him.

"He told me to be careful. He told me how desperately they want you dead. I am terrified of losing you Ezio. I lost my family and I don't even remember them. Volpe wouldn't tell me what happened, no one would tell me. I don't even remember their names. I stopped asking when I was six years old. It wasn't what he said, it was thought of you dead."

He sighed and pulled me to his chest. I closed my eyes and fisted my hands in his robes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Isabel. Look at me-"

I did as he asked and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Isabel. You are the most precious, most important thing in my life. I will never leave you alone in this life. You don't have to be frightened. I'm right here." he said.

I nodded and put my head against his chest.

"Come now. We must go."

I looked up and he smiled. He put his hand under my chin.

"There will be plenty of time for me to 'live' up to my expectations later."

I chuckled and pulled his lips down to mine. He put his hands on my hips and I nibbled his lower lip before pulling away.

"Something to look forward too. Now lets go." I said.

He smirked and we kept going. As we walked by I saw something strange by the wall.

"Wait!"

He stopped and I walked to the wall. There was another room behind it. Something in my heart told me to knock it down. The brick were loose, the wall had not been made professionally. I looked around and found another brick. I threw it as hard as I could at the wall. It came down and I coughed and covered my eyes from the dust. I looked at Ezio.

"Go ahead. Find what they're planning. I need to see what's in here."

"Isabel-"

"Go, or they'll have finished before you get there."

He nodded and left. I walked further until I came to what looked like a tomb. There were five sarcophagus's in the room. The Assassins symbol was on them all. I walked forward and looked at the engraving on the stone.

"Isabella Ferrari. Loving wife and mother." I read.

I saw a woman's face in my mind. She was smiling at me. I shook my head and then moved to the next one. This was in the center of the room. I moved away some dust and looked closely.

"Dante Ferrari. Loving husband and father, Assassin of Firenze."

I now saw a man's face and closed my eyes.

 _"Luciano! Take your sister! GO NOW!"_

 _"Papa!"_

I was starting to get scared. I found Luciano.

"First born son and noble brother. May he rest in eternal peace."

 _"Isa we must go!"_

 _"My blanket!"_

 _"Isa there is no time! Leave it!"_

I remembered a man picking me up and running. I moved to the next one.

"Marco Ferrari, may he always be in our hearts."

 _"Marco! Take her, I need to go back and help."_

 _"No Luciano! Mother and father would want us to run. To take care of Isabel."_

 _"That's what I'm doing, making sure they cannot follow you. Now go!"_

I moved to the last on and dusted off the engraving.

"Sergio Ferrari. Youngest son and beloved brother."

I couldn't deny it any longer. My hand flew to my mouth and I fell to my knees.

"I never wanted you to see this."

I did not look at Volpe.

"We could not give them a proper burial. We did the best we could. This was why I never allowed you to come down here. I didn't want you to know."

"I deserved to know!" I shouted.

I stood up. I was angry now, and hurting. He held up his hands.

"Sergio was the one who brought you to me. I'd known your family for many years. No matter what I said he wouldn't stay. He went back to fight. You were only three years old. We found their bodies later and we made these so they could rest peacefully."

I looked back again and touched my father's sarcophagus.

"Leave."

'Ferrari-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

I heard him sigh before he left. I started to cry and I fell to the ground.

Ezio's POV

The meeting had concluded, but Isabel had not followed me. I went back in the direction I came and I heard her crying.

"ISABEL!?"

I ran as fast as I could and found her in front of five sarcophagus's. I ran forward and dropped down beside her. She threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I looked at the stone and saw the name 'Dante Ferrari'. My eyes went wide when I realized who that was.

"Oh no…"

I saw her mother's name and the names of her three brothers. Luciano, Marco and Sergio.

"I'll take care of her I swear. She is in good hands Messer Ferrari." I whispered.

I stood up and pulled Isabel up with me. I lifted her into my arms and carried her away. She held onto me and I let her cry. It broke my heart to see her this way.

"Everything will be alright I promise. When Francesco is I'm going to take you home. We're going to take a bit of a break and you will have your time to mourn. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

I carried her out of the catacombs and she asked me to put her down. She laid her hands on my chest.

"There is time, please tell me what happened?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"When we get home." she whispered.

"Alright. Do you want to wait for me there?"

"No. I want to be there when you kill him." she said.

I nodded slowly and went to find La Volpe.


	13. Another Falls

Chapter 13

Another Falls

Isabel's POV

"They're the same ones who killed my family aren't they?"

He sighed and stopped. I looked at him and he put his hands on my arms.

"During that meeting, they mentioned your father, Dante. Just as they mentioned my father. Rodrigo did not like your father, I don't think he knows you're still alive."

Anger coursed through me.

"Well then, when the time comes I shall have to disappoint and scare him."

"Scare him?"

I looked into his eyes.

"He killed our families for a reason. He feared them. He left Claudia and your mother alive, why do you think that is? I remember my brother Luciano running with me. Even when he stopped they went after him, not me. He didn't think I would be a threat because I am a woman. And he probably believed I would be too young to remember. I am a descendent of that Babylonian assassin. That's why he killed my family, my father was an assassin, just like yours. The only difference is, you were able to grow up with both parents and your brothers."

"Oh Isabel."

He pulled me to his chest and put his hand on the back of my head.

"I want them all dead, Ezio. I want them to pay for what they have done. To both of us."

"They will la mia rosa. They will, I promise."

"I love you Ezio."

"I love you too."

He kissed me softly before we left.

He led me to Volpe and I glared at him.

"Ferrari please let me explain-"

I looked away. I heard him walk forward but Ezio stopped him.

"This can be handled later. For now we have bigger problems."

I sighed and nodded.

"You're right." Volpe said.

"I know where Francesco will be and when. But…"

"What is it?"

"I overheard something…they have weapons enough for a battalion. Even the Pope has given support!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Typical of Sixtus, but…what the hell are they planning?"

I put my hand on Ezio's shoulder.

"I couldn't understand the specifics. But it involves the Medici. And it begins tomorrow morning, at the Duomo."

My eyes went wide.

"The Medici will all be there for Sunday service…Along with the rest of Firenze."

"They're going to do it right in the middle of High Mass!" I said.

Volpe nodded.

"But it's also a chance for Isabel and I to blend with the crowd, get close, and stop this madness."

"If they succeed…If we lose Lorenzo, and Firenze falls to the Pazzi…"

"It won't happen!" I said.

They both looked at me.

"They took something from me, before I even knew it. I'll take their lives." I said.

Ezio took my hand and squeezed. We got up and Volpe looked at me.

"I am sorry."

I looked away and we kept walking.

Ezio's POV

I had an idea. I took her to the roof where she once slept.

"Do you remember what you told me two years ago?"

She smiled.

"Of course I do. And you took it to heart." she said.

I smiled and nodded.

"And here we are again." she said.

The moon was shining down on us and I looked at her.

"Back then I never imagined I could come to love you so much."

She turned her shining eyes to me and the wind blew her hair back. I smiled at her and we looked out over the city.

"Standing here…it's almost as if nothing happened at all. As though you and I were the way we used to be." she whispered.

"But we're not. I'm not like that anymore."

She looked at me concerned.

"Ezio, why are you talking like that?"

I sighed and turned away.

"I was terrible to you, thinking you were lesser than I was. All those things I said when we were children. I hate myself for it."

She hugged me from behind and I put my hands over hers.

"I always looked at you as a friend in those days. You were the only one apart from Federico and Claudia who even talked to me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the first one who ever told me they love me."

I closed my eyes. She'd waited so long to heart those words?

"No one?" I asked quietly.

"No. I had no one who truly loved me. You're the first one to show me what love really is. All I had were books and they could only make me feel so much. I don't want to know what my life might be like if I'd never met you. I could never tell you how much I love you Ezio Auditore."

Her words made me feel warm and special.

"Now let's finish this." she said.

I nodded.

Isabel's POV

The next morning we made our way to Duomo.

"There's Lorenzo and his wife." Ezio said.

I nodded and looked around.

"And there's Giuliano, Lorenzo's brother-"

"But where is Francesco?" he said.

He looked at me.

"See if you can get closer, they don't know who you are."

I nodded and let go of his hand. Francesco stepped out before I could even move. He was going for Giuliano along with a man in red. I narrowed my eyes and ran forward. I tackled the man in red. He yanked my hair and put his knife through my leg. I screamed but I would not let it stop me.

"Giuliano! NO!"

I looked over. I'd failed to save him. Francesco was stabbing him over and over. Francesco looked at me and I glared at him. He ran past me and to Lorenzo. I kicked my attacker in the face and pulled the knife from my leg.

"Your day is done, Lorenzo! Your entire family dies by my sword!" he shouted.

I got up and Ezio came running.

"Isabel, stay close to Lorenzo!"

I nodded and got between Lorenzo and a guard. Lorenzo was wounded but still fighting. Ezio was trying to get to Francesco but there were too many guards. Once they were dead, Lorenzo looked at us.

"You…saved my life."

He dropped his sword and I grabbed him before he could fall.

"It's nothing, but the man who did this to you has to pay."

"Not now…I need help first…to my home…People I can trust there…Can you..?"

He picked up his sword and then looked at him.

"Your leg…"

"It's nothing. Ezio we have to get him home."

He nodded and we helped Lorenzo home. Ezio pounded on the door.

"Lorenzo's been wounded! Aprite la porta!" ( **Open the door!** )

"What's the password!?"

"Poliziano! Open the maledetta porte! ( **Fucking door!** )"

The guard opened the door.

"By the Thrice Greatest! Come in. Quickly! The city is at war! Hurry!"

I helped Lorenzo inside and he sat down. Ezio and I turned to leave but he stopped us.

"Wait!"

I looked at him.

"I am in your debt. Tell me. Why did you help me?"

"You are not the only one who lost a brother to the Pazzi. My name is Ezio Auditore, and this is Isabel Ferrari."

Ezio took my hand.

"You're Giovonni's son…Your father was a good man. He understood honor and loyalty."

I put my hand on Ezio's chest and he looked at me. Suddenly a guard came through the door.

"The Pazzi thugs are storming the Palazzo della Signoria! We can't hold them off much longer-"

"No! If they get inside, they'll murder all our supporters and put their own devils in power!"

"Then my survival will mean nothing. I have to-"

"No." they all looked at me. "I'll take care of Francesco. He had a hand in killing my mother. It's time I paid him back."

"Isabel.."

I looked at Ezio and put my hand on the side of his face.

"I have to do this. Please understand."

He sighed and kissed my palm.

"You know I do."

I smiled and put my arms around him.

"Take care of Lorenzo."

"You can't go by yourself."

"Yes I can. I need to do this on my own. Please Ezio, my love."

I knew he did not like it. He put his hands on either side of my face.

"I know you do. Just promise me you won't let him kill you. Come back to me."

I smiled and kissed him. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I promise you I will."

He nodded and kissed me one more time before I walked out the door. I ran straight to the Palazzo della Signoria. Francesco was looking down at me.

"You, again!? Why aren't you dead!? Men! Slaughter her!"

I smirked and killed every guard that came near me. Francesco had climbed higher up. I wouldn't let that stop me. I kept climbing until I had him cornered. He looked at me and I took out two daggers.

"I've seen you before."

He started calling for his guards and I smirked.

"No one is left to help you." I said.

"Maledatto! Che il diavolo ti porti! Stammi lontano!" ( **Damn it! Damn you to hell! Get the hell away from me!** )

He jumped and more guards came. I didn't care about them. I wanted Francesco. I chased him over the rooftops, but I knew where he was going before he did. I tackled him and shoved my dagger into his side.

"You have seen me before. Years ago when I was a little girl. You drove your sword through my mother's heart!" I hissed.

"YOU!?"

"You should have killed me before…." I leaned closer. "But you didn't. And Now Firenze will judge you for what you have done."

"It's over….it's all over…." he said.

His eyes slowly closed.

"Meglio essere felici in questa vita che aspirare a esserlo nella prossima. ( **Better to be content in this life, than aspire to it in the next.** ) Requiescat in Pace. ( **Rest in peace.** )

I laid him down and I could sense Ezio behind me.

"It was well done." he said softly.

I stood up and looked at him.

"I still want him to suffer. But his soul is gone."

Ezio walked forward and looked at the body.

"I have an idea."

I looked at him and we brought the body back to the Palazzo della Signoria. Ezio took his cloths off and I heard the people below shouting for liberty. I looked at Ezio and he nodded. We hung Francesco for all to see. Jacopo looked over.

"Francesco…?"

Volpe and a few other thieves were cheering. Ezio and I stood on a nearby building and watched Jacopo ride away.

"You got your revenge." he said.

"No, not yet. When Borgio is dead, then I will have my revenge." I said.

He nodded and took my hand.

"Come, we should meet with Lorenzo."

I nodded and we left.


	14. Time

Chapter 14

Time

Ezio's POV

We met Lorenzo on the bridge and walked up to him.

"When I was six years old I fell into the Arno. I soon found myself drifting down and into darkness, certain my life was at an end. Instead I woke to the sound of my mother weeping. At her side stood a stranger, soaking and smiling at me. My mother explained that he had saved me. And so began a long and prosperous relationship between two families: yours and mine."

Isabel smiled.

"I am sorry I could not save your father and brothers."

"You have nothing to apologize for." she said.

I nodded.

"I believe Jacopo de' Pazzi played a part in their deaths. The attack on you as well. Isabel and I need to find him."

"That coward fled before we could arrest him!"

"Have you any leads?" I asked.

"No. They've hidden themselves well."

"They?" Isabel asked.

He nodded.

"Jacopo was not the only conspirator to escape."

Isabel put her hand on my arm and squeezed gently. So this went even deeper? I sighed and shook my head.

"If they work with Jacopo, they were surely involved in the plot against Ezio's family as well as mine. Though that was many years ago. Give us their names."

He nodded and gave me all their names.

"I am sorry for the loss of your family as well."

"It is done." I whispered.

Ezio turned to him again.

"I will speak with my uncle. He has men in the countryside. But for now…" He took my hand. "I must take Isabel home. She's only recently learned about what happened to her parents and brothers. She needs time."

"Of course, I understand. But before you go, take this…"

He handed me another codex page.

"A codex page!"

"I took it from the files of Francesco de' Pazzi, seeing as he clearly no longer needs it. I've always had an interest in things of antiquity. As did you father."

"It is meaningful to me as well."

"Then consider it a gift! Che il Signore ci protegga. ( **God save us all.** )"

I nodded and led Isabel away.

"Miss Ferrari."

We turned and he looked at her.

"Thank you for trying to save my brother."

"I'm only sorry I couldn't save him."

He smiled sadly.

"I'm just grateful that you tried. Thank you Isabel Ferrari."

She smiled at him and bowed her head.

"You're very lucky Ezio. Both of you."

"Thank you Signore." I said.

He nodded and we left. We went back to the Villa. Isabel needed some time to take things in and figure them out. She had learned everything so fast and all at once, yet still she managed to stay focused on Francesco. She never ceased to amaze me.

When we arrived, it was in the middle of the night. Uncle was there to welcome us.

"Do you ever sleep uncle?"

He laughed.

"Sometimes. Welcome back nipote."

Isabel smiled and then said goodnight.

"Did something happened?"

We sat down and I looked at him.

"Her father's name was Dante Ferrari, an Assassin."

His eyes went wide.

"I've heard his name before."

I nodded.

"Her entire family was murdered by the same men who killed my family. She found their graves in the catacombs of Firenze. That was how she found out."

He sighed sadly.

"After all those years…she should never have found out that way." he said.

I nodded and looked towards the ceiling.

"I brought her back so she has time to take things in. And I won't leave her."

"I understand. Isabel is very lucky Ezio, you always stand by her."

I smiled a bit.

"Because I love her more than anything."

"Marry her."

I snapped back to look at him.

"What?"

"Marry her nipote! You and Isabel are meant to be together. I know she loves you just as much as you love her. Marry her." he said.

I started to think about what he said after he left. He was right but was Isabel ready for that? Was I?

"Ezio?"

I turned and smiled at my sister. She smiled and ran to hug me.

"I didn't know you'd come back."

I nodded.

"Isabel need some time to think about some things."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be. As I said, she just needs a little time."

"Did something happen?"

I sighed.

"It's not for me to say. Perhaps Isabel will tell you, but you must not ask her. Do you understand?"

She nodded and then went back to bed. I went upstairs and found my mother still in the same position. I sighed. I was starting to lose hope that she would come back to us. I went upstairs but Isabel was not there. She was on the roof. She usually went up there when she wanted to be alone. I took off my robes, armor and boots. I got into bed, but I was used to having her beside me. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Isabel's POV

I stood on the roof and with tears in my eyes.

"You all died trying to save me. You could have run, but you sacrificed yourselves for me….why? Why didn't you run? I could have hidden or run with you. Why did you have to die?"

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Why?" I whispered.

I knew there would be no answer. The stars were as silent as stone. I fell to my knees and shook my head. I knew it was getting cold, but I did not feel it.

"Isabel? What are you doing up here?"

I looked at Mario.

"Thinking." I said.

"Yes….Ezio told me what happened. I am so sorry Isabel. No one should have to find things out that way. But I am certain they're proud of you. You trained hard and you've always stood alongside my nipote. He told me you killed Francesco."

I nodded.

"I remember he killed my mother. And Borgio, he killed my father and brothers."

He put his hand on my shoulder..

"I know you will avenge them."

I smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, now you should get inside. It's cold out tonight."

I nodded and climbed back inside the window. I was quiet so I wouldn't wake Ezio.

"At last!" he said.

His sudden comment made me jump.

"I thought you were asleep." I said.

"It's hard for me to sleep without you next to me."

I smiled softly and got into bed. He immediately put his arms around me and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you." he told me.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you too."

I could feel him smiling against my neck.

"You really can't sleep without me?"

"No. I need to feel you next to me, I need to have you in my arms." he said softly.

I smiled more and opened my eyes. I put my hand over his and pushed my back against his chest.

"I can't sleep without you either. It's funny."

"Hm?"

"I was always so used to being alone. But after that first night I slept in your arms…without you I just can't sleep. I need you with me."

Ezio's POV

She could not sleep without me? This made my heart beat faster and faster in my chest.

"You could never know how your words touch my heart. My beautiful Isabel. Now get some sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Goodnight Ezio." she whispered.

"Goodnight."

I kissed her shoulder and closed my eyes.

I woke later that night to someone pounding on the door.

"What is that?" Isabel asked sleepily.

"I don't know. Stay here."

I knew she would eventually follow me. I opened the door and found La Volpe there.

"What do you want? Isabel is sleeping."

He held up a letter.

"Her father wrote this for her. I guess he knew they were coming for him. He wrote letters for her mother and brothers as well, but she is the only survivor.I was going to give this to her when she was ready. I never meant for her to find out the way she did. I wanted to tell her what happened first. I know she will not want to see me, please give this to her."

He left without another word and I closed the door. I looked at the envelope and sighed. She had not followed me this time. I went back up and she looked at me.

"I saw La Volpe leaving." she said.

I nodded and sat down next to her. I handed her the envelope.

"He came to give you this. A letter from your father."

"What?"

She took it from me and started to open it, but she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and put the letter on the bedside table.

"I don't want to read it just yet."

I nodded and we laid back down. I couldn't help but wonder what was in the letter, it was thick and seemed a bit heavy. Either way it was not my business, so I just went back to sleep.

Isabel's POV

Ezio was awake and watching me when I woke up. I smiled and stroked his chest.

"Buongiorno." he said.

I smiled.

"Buongiorno."

He kissed me softly and gently.

"Now, what would you to do today? We will do anything you want." he said.

I smiled at him again.

"I think I'm going to take a walk outside the walls. Think about whether or not to open my father's letter. I just need a little time alone today."

"Then that is what you will have."

He kissed me and then got dressed. I watched him with a smile. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Like what you see?"

I got up and walked over to him.

"You know that I do. Tonight I'll show you just how much I like it."

He raised his brow with a smirk. He pulled me tight against him and kissed me hard. I relaxed in his arms and he slowly pulled back. He stroked my cheek and kissed me once more before leaving. I went to the ladder.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

I smiled and got dressed.


	15. A Question

Chapter 15

A Question

Ezio's POV

My uncle and looked over the new codex pages and I spent time with Claudia. I tried to talk to my mother but she still remained silent. I'd given up hope then. Almost three years had passed, she had not spoken a single word to anyone.

It was starting to get dark, Isabel still had not come back. I was worried so I went to look for her.

Isabel's POV

I saw Ezio looking for me and I smiled. I whistled and he smiled. He chased me up to the guard tower and I waited for him there. He came up and pulled his hood back. He walked forward, took me in his arms, and pressed his lips mine. I closed my eyes and grabbed his belt. I wanted him and I would have him. I pressed my hips up against his and a low moan passed through his lips and I smirked. I had his belt off in seconds and it fell to floor.

"You planned this."

"Indeed." I said.

He chuckled and soon I revealed his chest. I ran my hand down from his shoulders and over his chest. He closed his eyes and I slowly pushed him to the ground. He shivered when his back hit the cold stone but his hands immediately went to my breasts.

"Oh Ezio!"

I covered his hands with mine and grinded my hips against his. His hands fell to the ground and I put my hands on his chest. I moved slowly and could feel him growing beneath me. He was getting harder and harder. I leaned down and kissed his warm lips, his hands moving to my back. I leaned back and slowly removed the clothing on my upper body, revealing my breasts to him. I leaned down so they were against his chest. I was ready and aching for him but I wanted to make this last.

"Isabel…"

He whispered my name like a prayer. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Now what are you up to, my little siren?"

I smiled seductively and slowly made him fell back down.

"Something I know you'll enjoy." I whispered.

He smiled at me and I continued to move my hips against his. I leaned back and he ran his hands down my sides. I closed my eyes with a soft moan and I pulled his pants and boots off. He was naked beneath me and I couldn't help but stare. This man had given himself to me as I had to him. His chest was rising and falling slowly and deeply.

"Look at me Ezio." I breathed.

He slowly opened his eyes and I smiled at him.

"Put your hands on me."

He smiled and happily obliged. His hands moved to my belt and he tore it off. My pants soon joined the rest of my cloths along with my shoes. I put my hands on his chest to keep him down. He smiled at me and I moved back and forth slowly, staring deep into his eyes as I did.

Ezio's POV

It felt absolutely incredible! She was in control…for now. She moved in a circular motion, almost making my control snap. She knew exactly what she was doing to me and she knew the consequences. Although to her, they were not consequences at all. Her long hair fell onto my chest in soft waves. I threw my head back as she reached down and stroked me.

"Isabel!"

She chuckled darkly and kissed along my chest. She had lit a fire in me and it was slowly growing. Her lips slowly moved up my neck, along my jaw and finally to my lips. I swiped my tongue over her lips and then into her mouth.

 _Two can play this game my love._

I softly moved my finger along her collar bone in a teasing manner. I moved from her lips and kissed just beneath her ear, that was her weak spot. She moaned loudly and I flipped her onto her back.

"Dirty tactics."

"Hm, but you love me and my dirty tactics."

She smirked and I kissed and sucked her neck.

"More Ezio! More!"

"I don't think so. I am going to make you want me, just as you did to me."

"It would see I teased you for too long." she purred.

I smirked and reached down between her legs. She was more than ready for me, but I was going to make her wait. Her hair had fallen all around her, she looked like a goddess. Her beautiful skin was glowing in the moonlight. I gently stroked her and dipped my finger in her before taking it away.

"Ezio…if you tease me you will end up on your back." she said.

"Hmmm…we will see il mio amore." I whispered.

She smiled and I dipped my finger into her again. There was pleasure and impatience on her face, which meant I was closer to my goal. Finally, I pushed my finger inside her, finding that one spot that would have her seeing stars. She arched her body and cried out in pleasure when I found it. I pressed my thumb against that sensitive bud and she cried out again.

"Ezio please! I am begging you!"

She was panting and moaning and I finally gave in.

Isabel's POV

I looked down and saw him dip his wet head into me. He rubbed himself against me and my patience was wearing thin. Finally I took matters into my own handed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him forward. I took him inside me and took a deep breath. He grabbed my hips and stayed still while I enjoyed the feeling of him filling me. I smiled and he dropped his mouth to mine. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair. He moaned into my mouth and I flipped him over. I moved myself along his shaft and he put his hands on my thighs. He moved me back and forth and I went slowly.

"Harder!" he growled.

I obliged and he gripped my thighs, no doubt there would be a mark later. He suddenly sat up and looked straight into my eyes. He grabbed my hips and moved me up and down. I put my hands on his arms, feeling his muscles move as he lifted me up and down. He started to nip at my neck and I tilted my head so he had more room. He bit down and I hissed in pain. He lightly licked where he had bitten and then kissed me.

He began to thrust up into my body and I cried out his name.

"Yes Ezio! Yes!"

He threw me on my back and went faster and harder than before. I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him hungrily. I could feel myself close to the edge.

Ezio's POV

She tightened around me and I knew just how to finish her. I kissed beneath her ear again and she came with a cry of my name. She ran her leg up mine and ran her nails down my back.

"I want to feel you come undone il mio amore! Let go…" she said.

I looked into her eyes and she out her arms around me. I closed my eyes and then,

"ISABEL!"

I released deep inside her. I fell on top of her and she wrapped her arms around me to keep me there. She ran her nails along my back softly. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Isabel?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be my wife?"

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes Ezio, I will be your wife."

I couldn't remember smiling so much in all my life. I lifted myself up so I could look into her eyes. She smiled and put her hand on the side of my face. I started to get up but she pulled me back.

"Let's just stay here for the night. Under the stars."

I smiled.

"If that's what you want, then we will stay here."

She smiled and kissed me before laying her head on my shoulder.

Isabel's POV

I woke up before him just as I had planned. I kissed him softly before getting dressed. I smirked and took his pants with me.

"Please don't forget that I love you."

I ran off with a smile and went back to the Villa.

"Isabel."

I smiled at Mario.

"Good morning."

"Where's Ezio?"

Before I could answer, I could hear him screaming my name.

"ISABEL!"

Mario looked at me curiously and I held up the pants. He seemed shocked at first and then he laughed. Ezio threw the door open and I looked at him. He looked amused and angry at the same time. I tossed the pants to Mario and ran for it.

"Get back here!"

I climbed up the side of the Villa and he started climbing up after me. I kept running but he caught me. I shrieked and he turned me around.

"Clever little thing aren't you."

I smiled.

"I love you."

He stared at me before he smiled and chuckled.

"And I love you too. And I love your fiery spirit and wicked mind."

I smiled more and kissed him. When we separated he smiled.

"When will you marry me?"

I laughed a bit and laid my hands on his chest.

"Whenever you want. I require no large ceremony. All I need is you."

His smile grew.

"Then marry me now."

My eyes went wide.

"Now? It's rather sudden."

I could help but smile.

"If you want to marry me now, then we will."

He lifted me up and swung me around. I laughed happily and he kissed me when he put me down.


	16. A Miracle

Chapter 16

A Miracle

I went to Maria's room.

"I know that you will not speak, but I wanted to tell you. Ezio asked me to marry him. And I said yes. I love your son, signora. I love him more than life and I promise you that I will always stand at his side. And we will avenge your husband and sons. These people took my family too. They will pay signora, I give you my word."

I touched her hand and smiled. I turned away and walked off.

"Isabel."

I froze and slowly turned. She was looking right at me.

"I'm happy Ezio chose you."

She was talking and she stood up.

"Ezio! Claudia!"

They both ran up and Maria looked at them.

"Madre?"

Claudia and Ezio hugged her and I smiled.

"We were losing hope that you would ever come back to us." Claudia said.

She smiled at her children and then looked at me.

"I suppose I needed good news. And this is truly good news."

I smiled and Ezio came to me.

"I would marry you tonight if that is what you wish."

I smiled and nodded. I knew that would make him happy. He smiled and he kissed me before Claudia hugged me.

Ezio's POV

My mother was talking and smiling again, and tonight I would be able to call Isabel my wife. It was the happiest moment of my life. Isabel looked at me and smiled. I only wished that my father and brothers were here, along with her family. But I knew they were still here in a way. Though I would've liked to ask her father to marry her properly. Uncle put his hand on my shoulder.

"You've done well nipote. Your father would be proud."

"I know, I wish they could have known her better. Know her like I do."

"I know, and it will never seem fair. But you chose well. Isabel is strong and brave. She's beautiful and very smart. She will be a fine wife, and someday the mother to your children."

The subject of children worried me, but it was a happy thing to think about.

"Thank you, uncle."

He smiled and shook my shoulder a bit. Isabel came to me and I took her hands in mine.

"When you two are ready, I will call the priest here. We will finally have happy memories in this place." uncles said.

Isabel looked at me and nodded.

"At sunset. She wishes to see the sun setting as we take our vows."

Claudia smiled excitedly.

"I will have a sister!"

Isabel laughed and hugged her. When I finally had her back in my arms I held her close.

"Isabel we must get you ready." Claudia said.

Isabel was pulled from me and my sister shooed me from the room. I could only chuckle and shake my head.

"Ezio! There's a painter here to see you!"

"A painter?"

I walked back downstairs and smiled when I saw Leonardo.

"Leonardo!"

I walked forward and welcomed him.

"You've come at a very good time. I'm marrying Isabel tonight."

"Truly!? Oh what wonderful news!"

"Will you stand there with me my friend?"

"It would be my honor!"

I smiled and laughed with him.

Isabel's POV

I could hear Leonardo's voice downstairs. I was happy he'd come here. Ezio was not allowed to see me until sundown. It was very difficult to be away from him, to hear him and not see him.

It felt like part of me was off somewhere else. Someone knocked on the door and Leonardo walked in.

"Oh you look lovely my friend!"

I smiled and walked over to him.

"I've never worn a dress before."

"I told Ezio once before, you look as though you stepped straight out of a painting. Speaking of which, I have a wedding gift for you!"

He brought in a circular object wrapped in brown material.

"Ezio has told me many times that you enjoy art. I made this special for the two of you."

When I saw it I gasped.

"Leonardo this is…beautiful!"

It was a beautiful rose, the color of the setting sun. In the back were the green hills of Tuscany.

"I know you like the sunset my friend."

I hugged him tightly, a rare thing for me.

"Grazie Leonardo!"

"Prego!"

I pulled away and smiled again.

"Isabel! We're not done yet!" Claudia called.

I sighed but smiled.

"I will see you later my friend." Leonardo said.

He left with a small wave and a wink. I chuckled and went back to Claudia.

Ezio's POV

It was finally time. Uncle came down first with my mother. Leonardo came next with Claudia. Claudia winked and I smiled. I took a deep breath and then came Isabel. I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked like an angel! She smiled at me and handed her flowers to Claudia. She turned and smiled at me. The sun was setting as the priest spoke. It felt as though hours had passed before I could finally kiss her. I lifted her up and swung her around as I kissed her. Our friend and family clapped and I set her down. I smiled at her and she touched my cheek. I took her hand and we went to the top of the Villa.

"Life is changing. The Templars continue plotting, we continue fighting against them. If that isn't what you want…then say the word and we'll leave it all behind. We'll take our family and sail for Spain." I told her.

She looked at me before looking out at the horizon.

"No. The Templars must pay for all they've done. You and I are the only ones who can stop them. And we belong here. This is home. The first one I ever had, where I finally started my life. We need to stay."

I smiled and nodded.

"You're right."

She chuckled.

"I usually am."

I laughed and kissed her again. Before all this had started, if someone were to sat I should marry Isabel, I would have laughed at them. But now…not I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else but her.


	17. Dante's Final Words

Chapter 17

Dante's Final Words

Isabel's POV

We had the night to ourselves, but then it was back to work. Ezio went to see Mario and I went to our room. I found my father's letter on the nightstand. I slowly picked it up and looked at it. I sat down on the window ledge and wondered if I should open it. It was heavy, so I guessed there was something inside it. I sighed and looked out the window. I barely had any memory of my father. I was afraid of how I'd feel if I opened the letter.

"Il mio amore?"

I looked at Ezio and smiled.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"The countryside."

I arched my brow.

"But?"

"But not until you tell me what's wrong."

I sighed and shook my head.

"It's nothing. I just haven't decided on whether or not to open the letter."

He came over and looked at it.

"What do you think I should do, amore mio?" I asked.

He sat down and slowly took my hands.

"If I were you, I would open it. We both saw our fathers and brothers killed. If it were a letter from my father, I would open it. That is what I would do, but you are not me. You must do what you think is right." he said.

I looked at the letter again. I took a deep breath and opened it. An amulet fell into my lap and I picked it up. There was a phoenix engraved on the front. I put it aside and read the letter.

Isabel,

I know that you will be the only one to survive. You were only a small child, Borgio would never think you would be a threat. La Volpe will have been the one to take you in. He will teach you how to survive.

I never wanted this to happen. Especially not to you, you're so young. I don't know when you will read this, but I have no doubt you will be drawn towards the Auditore family. Especially little Ezio. Though you've never met him before, you will know when you find him. The Templars will not think you a threat as I said, but you must kill them. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but while they live, no one is safe. I have no doubt they will target the Auditore family next. Giovanni will do everything he can to protect his family, this I know.

You are an Assassin, Isabel. I have no doubt you will be a great one. Know that I will be watching over you always. I know you'll avenge our family and make me proud. I love you Isabel. The day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life. I had three handsome sons and then I had a beautiful little girl. I know you will grow up strong and intelligent. Be safe, be strong my little Isabel. I will always be with you.

Dante Ferrari

Your loving father

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I held the letter to my chest. I looked at Ezio and he wiped my tears away. He took the amulet and put it around my neck.

"I'll help you. And I know you'll make your father proud." he said.

I threw my arms around him and managed to keep myself from crying. I took a deep breath and then sat back.

"I'm going to finish what he started. And this time, Borgio will not escape." I said.

I stood up and wrapped my fingers around the amulet.

"I will rise like a phoenix from my father's ashes. And I won't stop." I said.

Ezio put his hands on my face.

"Then we should get going."

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll make my family proud."

"I have no doubt of this. And I think you've already made them proud Isabel."

I looked him and smiled. I looked at the amulet again and nodded.

 _I'll make you suffer!_


	18. Found in the Ashes

Chapter 18

Found in the Ashes

Isobel's POV

Before we did anything else, I wanted to see my home. I wanted to go back to where it all began. It wasn't hard to find either. You could tell there had been a terrible fire. The building was still standing but it would still be dangerous to go inside.

"Isobel?"

I didn't look at Ezio as I walked through a broken door. There were parts of the house that hadn't been touched by the fire.

"Isobel."

I turned and Ezio picked something up. I slowly walked forward. In his hands, was a blanket. It was dirty, but the fire hadn't destroyed it. It was _**my**_ blanket. I took it from him and looked it over.

"This was mine. Luciano gave it to me when I was two." I whispered.

I walked around and then found some stairs going down.

"Ezio."

I waved him over and then carefully went down the stairs. This part had the least damage. It was a wine cellar. I smiled a bit and looked around.

"What's this?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw a wall open. He smiled.

"I still have the magic touch." He said.

I chuckled and went into the room. This room had been completely untouched by the fire.

"My father had a room similar to this. Look."

There was a chest, hidden in the corner of the room. I opened it and looked inside. There were robes, similar to Ezio's, and also hidden blades. I slowly took the blades out. I took a deep breath and put them on.

"Your father would be proud of you." Ezio said.

I looked at him and he smiled sadly.

"I never even knew him. My own father." I whispered.

I clenched my fists and took the robes from the chest.

"Do you think a tailor could refit these for me?"

"I have no doubt."

I slowly nodded.

"Then I want it done. My father will rise once again. The Ferrari's will live on. As god as my witness, I will make them feel the pain of my family. The pain of all those they've made suffer."

He took my hand. I stroked the fabric and nodded.

"Let us go. We have work to do." I said.

I turned to go but he held me where I was.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever known. You're brave, selfless and pure. And of all the men in this world, you chose me. You chose to become my wife, my lover, my friend. Truly I am blessed."

I smiled and touched his cheek.

"Yes. Yes you are."

He laughed and kissed me before we left.

Ezio's POV

Her father's robes were fixed for her. She stood proud and strong. We would destroy the ones who murdered our family. Together.

We rode out to the countryside. Uncle's scouts had found one of Jacopo's lackey's. We fund one of the scouts.

"Ezio! About time you got here. We've found Bernardo Baroncelli."

I smiled at Isobel.

"Ottima notizia! ( **This is good news!** ) Tell us where he is and we'll see that he is dealt with." I said.

"That's the trouble. Lorenzo actually had him arrested days ago, after being returned to us from Constantinople. But he escaped! We believe him to be somewhere in San Gimigano."

"Va bene. We'll see if we can't pin him down." I said.

"How do you expect to succeed when the rest of us have failed?" he asked me.

Isobel and I looked at each other. I smirked.

"We have our ways."

He shrugged.

"Good luck. Signora Auditore."

Isobel nodded and we began our search. It wasn't too hard too hard to find him. I looked at Isobel and nodded. She ran off and I approached him from behind. As I expected, he saw me and tried to run. Isobel dropped down in front of him and put her blade through his gut. She laid him down and I knelt down.

"I knew you would come."

"Where is Jacopo?" I asked.

"So you can do to him what you've done to me?"

"Basically, yes." Isobel said.

"There's still time for you to clear your conscience." I told him.

"We gather at the church when the meeting is called…"

Those were his last words. I slowly nodded.

"Mi duole dover giungere a tanto. ( **I'm sorry that it came to this.** )

Requiescat in Pace." I said.

I closed his eyes and then we had to run. We hid from the guards in a haystack and she laid her hands against my chest.

"I think they're gone." She whispered.

We stayed there for another minute just to be sure.


	19. It's YOU

Chapter 19

It's YOU

Isobel's POV

Tracking down Jacopo's lackeys wasn't easy. Especially the one who thought that hiding on tip of a tower would save him from us. The annoying part was the archers all around him. Ezio looked at me.

"You know what to do."

I smirked and nodded. I ran off to a higher tower. I climbed up and stayed low. I took a knife and took out the two archers closest to me. After we'd taken out all the archers, Ezio climbed to the top of the tower. By the time I got up there, he was already dead. He told us where Jacopo would be.

"They meet under the shadow of the Roman gods."

I closed the man's eyes and took Ezio's hand.

"We're closer now. Come."

He nodded and we climbed back down.

"Ezio!"

I pointed to Jacopo and we followed him to a courtyard.

"I'm sorry, Maestro! I did all I could, but the Assassin proved too strong."

I moved into a bush.

"Clearly. Else the others would be here with you… to say nothing of the fact that Firenze remains in Medici hands."

"It's Francesco's fault! His impatience made him reckless. I tried to be the voice of reason-"

"More like the voice of cowardice." Said another man.

"You're one to talk, Signor Barbarigo. Had you sent us quality weapons, instead of this garbage you Venetians call ar-"

"Enough! We put our faith in your family and you repay is with inaction and incompetence. Then, when asked to account for your failures, you make excuses and insult us? How do you expect me to respond?"

"I don't know…"

Borgio put his hand on Jacopo's shoulder.

"It's alright. I do."

Both Borgio and Barbargio stabbed him. He fell to the ground.

"I can fix this… only spare me…"

Borgio drew a sword.

"No."

He stabbed him again.

"What a mess… So sorry to have claimed your prize, Assassin!"

My eyes widened. Guards grabbed Ezio and I stayed low.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't expect you to follow? That I didn't PLAN for it? We've been at this a lot longer than you! Kill him."

"I should think not!"

I threw knives into the guard's necks. I walked out and Borgio glared at me.

"And who are you?"

"Isobel Auditore. You knew my father, Dante Ferrari."

His eyes widened.

"It's YOU?!"

I nodded once.

"Well, Senora Auditore, you've grown since last I saw you. What a lovely young woman you've become. Shame your father isn't here to see you now. I imagine he would be very proud."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You killed my family."

"And it would seem I should have killed you too. Young assassin."

"But you didn't. You probably thought I wouldn't remember."

"You're right. I should've killed you with the rest of your family. I can fix that."

"You're welcome to try." I hissed.

He laughed and waved his hand.

"You can run but I will find you Borgio!"

"I look forward to it, little Isobel."

He left with Barbarigo. Ezio and I were left to deal with the remaining guards. They proved to be no challenge. When I looked over, I saw that Jacopo was somehow still alive.

"Ezio…"

We walked over and Ezio knelt down. Jacopo didn't have long.

"Vai amico, libero da fardelli e paure. Requiescat in Pace." ( **Go forward, friend, unburdened and unafraid. Rest in peace.** ) Ezio said.

Jacopo slowly closed his eyes and died. Ezio laid him down and then looked at me.

"We should tell Lorenzo." I said.

He nodded and took one last look at Jacopo. I pulled him away and we returned to Firenze.


End file.
